La Magia Del Pecado
by takade junior
Summary: El mundo no es tan tranquilo como parece, la gente nace con sus pecados y muere con ellos. Para eso, Nico, Eli, Nozomi y Maki fueron elegidas por una antigua profecía. ¿Lograrán saber de qué va realmente todo esto? (
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal criaturas del bajo mundo? (?) ¡Les traigo el nuevo fic! Espero que sea de agrado para ustedes, ahora, daré explicaciones para que el fic sea más entendible y sepan un poco de él.**

 **No habrán parejas concretas, a lo que voy, no solo habrá NicoMaki, NozoEli y esos típicos shipeos, también habrá MakiEli, NozoNico, NicoEli y demás gggg.**

 **Esta historia la tenía pensada hace tiempo, por lo que mi mente está fresquita con ideas UwUr**

 **Morirá gente.**

 **Eso gente beia, disfruten n-n.**

En un lejano mundo, en los tiempos de guerra, un anciano forjaba unas imágenes que serían heredadas por 5 familias. La imagen sólo se pegará a la muñeca de la niña elegida, pero, se podrían esperar hasta 2.000 años para que los elegidos nacieran. Las familias que tendrían el privilegio de estas imágenes eran de distintas clases sociales, pero una en especial no tenía buenas intenciones. La familia que fue de clase social alta forzó a la imagen a que se pegara en la muñeca de un recién nacido en el año 1960, como consecuencia, la imagen rebotó y llevó consigo las otras 4 imágenes. Esta imagen que rebotó, se volvió de un aura oscura. Luego de eso, nadie más supo de las imágenes sagradas. Se dice que las imágenes volverán cuando los elegidos cumplan los 15-17 años.

-Padre, eso es ridículo.-Decía una chica de 15 años que vivía en algún lugar de Japón. Su nombre era Maki.-

-Quién sabe, quizás tú puedas ser una de los 4.-Dijo el padre de la joven.-

-Pero...¿No eran 5?-La chica preguntó.-

-No creo que seas la mala. Espero que no…-Soltó un suspiro el hombre mayor.-

-Y yo creo que de algún modo no soy la elegida.-Dijo cansada Maki. A lo que su padre la miró resignado.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la escuela.

Su nombre era Nishikino Maki, sus ojos son de un color violeta claro, su cabello es de color rojizo. Es alguien reservada y no muy cercana a otras personas. Suele ser tímida al hablar con personas desconocidas, pero cuando se trata de sus amigos, ella es completamente normal.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, Maki fue golpeada por algo. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta que era su mejor amiga, Nico. Quién se dio cuenta que Maki estaba furiosa.

-O-Oye relájate, tan solo fue un golpe suave.-Decía su amiga nerviosa.-

-Lo sé, pero no estoy de humor hoy.- Dijo Maki fastidiada.-

-Nunca estás de humor.-Dijo en voz baja.-De todas formas, cuando te enojas tus ojos violetas se ven más brillosos, te ves bonita.-Nico soltó una risilla.-

-¿Q-Qué?-La joven de ojos violetas se sonrojó.-

-Era broma.-Nico sacó la lengua.-

-Te odio.-Dijo Maki con un tono seco, dándose vuelta y siguiendo con su camino.-

-¡Oye!.-Gritaba su amiga mientras corría.-

Su nombre era Nico Yazawa, viene de una ciudad lejana a Tokyo y su cabello es negro, pero sus ojos de un color rubí intenso. Es alegre y le gusta molestar a Maki junto a sus amigas. Cuando se trata de personas ajenas, ella es un bloque de hielo. Suele sobre-proteger a Maki.

Después de correr como si no hubiera mañana, Nico logró alcanzar a Maki, pero esta estaba enojada con ella.

-Deja de ser tan orgullosa.-Dijo la chica pelinegra fastidiada.-

-Cállate enana.-Este era el sobrenombre que Maki le tenía a su amiga cuando se enojaba.-

La chica estaba con la vista al suelo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que un auto se aproximaba. No alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que algo o alguien la empujó hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Preguntaba Maki dolida en el suelo con un gran peso sobre ella.-

-Deberías tener más cuidado, pelirroja.-Dijo una voz femenina.-

Maki levantó la vista hacia donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de una joven de estatura alta y cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un color celeste oscuro. Por el uniforme, la joven iba en la misma escuela que ambas chicas.

La joven se levantó y ofreció su mano para que Maki se levantara, la chica aceptó la mano de la rubia y se levantó.

De pronto, unos pasos apresurados se acercaban, se trataba de Nico.

-Gracias por salvar a mi amiga.-Dijo fríamente Nico.-

-¿Es tu amiga? Deberías cuidarla más.-Respondió la chica.-

-Créeme que lo hace.-Murmuró Maki.-

-Creo que deberían soltarse las manos.-La pelinegra sonaba molesta.-

-¡Ah! Perdón.-Maki se avergonzó.-

-Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, un placer.-Volvió a tomar la mano de Maki.-

-Y yo soy Yazawa Nico, su mejor amiga.-Nico se interpuso entre ambos.-

-Ugh…Yo soy Nishikino Maki, el placer es mío.-Sonrió.-

-Es un bonito nombre.-Habló Eli provocando un sonrojo en Maki.-

-¿¡Ueh?! B-Bueno…gracias.-Maki bajó su mirada.-

De pronto, una persona con capucha pasó junto a ellas, pasando a llevar a la pelinegra. Nico se enojó y lo siguió, provocando que las otras dos la siguieran. Corrieron por casi toda la ciudad y

llegaron a un lugar completamente vacío, era como un sitio donde se construiría algo, pero nunca se completó. Ninguna le tenía buena espina a lo que ocurría.

El cielo se nubló completamente y abrió un agujero en el medio del terreno. De él, brotó un anciano con un gran bastón, lo levantó y unos rayos llegaron de distintos lugares. El primero le llegó a Eli, la joven gritaba, ya que algo se incrustaba en su muñeca. "La historia de papá" pensaba Maki. El segundo rayo le llegó a Nico y por último, y más grave, a Maki. La joven de ojos violeta gritaba, ya que sentía electricidad pasar por todo su cuerpo.

La tortura duró 5 minutos.

Luego de unas horas, el trío de jóvenes despertó y encontró unas imágenes en sus muñecas.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntaban.-

-Maldición…me duelen las manos.-Se quejaba Nico.-

-Deja de quejarte, Nico.-Eli se levantaba apenas.-

-Maki-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Nico, pero no recibió respuesta.- ¿Maki-chan?

Nico se levantó con la ayuda de Eli y se acercaron a Maki. Esta no respondía, era como que estuviera profundamente dormida.

-Hey Eli…T-Tú…¿Tienes esto en tu muñeca?-Preguntó Nico asustada mostrando la imagen en su muñeca, era El Tornillo.-

-¿Huh?-Eli subió la manga de su chaqueta y sus ojos se abrieron, ella tenía La Nube.-¿Q-Qué demonios es esto?-Eli estaba asustada.-

-L-La leyenda…-Ambas chicas escucharon una voz débil por debajo de ella, se trataba de Maki, quién apenas despertaba.-

-Maki-chan…no te sobre esfuerces.-

-Mi padre…-Maki se sentó lentamente.-Mi padre me contó una historia sobre unas imágenes, familias elegidas y esas cosas…Nunca se supo el apellido de las familias, al parecer estaba prohibido hablar de eso a los niños.-Maki pasó su mano por su cara.-

-Ya veo…¿Cuántas imágenes eran?-Preguntó Eli.-

-Cinco, una de esas es malvada.-Dijo Maki mirando el suelo.-

-Maldición…Nishikino-san, dime, ¿Qué imagen tienes en tu muñeca?-Eli estaba curiosa.-

-¿Eh? Bueno…-Maki levantó su manga. Se trataba de La Altura.-No sé qué rayos es esto.-Decía riéndose.-

-Bueno…tendremos que averiguarlo otro día, ahora debemos ir a la escuela.-Dijo Nico enojada.-

-Vaya…primera vez que te veo apurada para ir a clases.-Dijo Maki riéndose.-

-Ja Ja.-Nico estaba siendo sarcástica.-Cierto, Eli, ¿Eres nueva?

-Ah, sí. Soy estudiante transferida, soy rusa.-Dijo con normalidad.-

-¿¡Rusa?!-Gritaron Nico y Maki al unísono.-

-Sí.

-¿Y-Y cuantos años tienes?-Preguntó Maki.-

-17.-Dijo Eli sonriendo.-

-¿¡17?! ¡Estarás en mi salón!-Gritó Nico indignada.-

-Al parecer.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Nico por lo bajo.-¡Bien, vámonos!-Nico empezó a caminar.-

Después de todas las presentaciones, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la escuela. Durante el camino conversaban alegremente. Una nueva amistad se había formado y lo que no sabían, es que de ahora en adelante, una aventura comenzará para ellas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo n-n, ojalá disfruten de esta historia como yo lo hago escribiéndola n-n. Recuerden dejar su review, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo y a la vez me alegra mucho. Recuerden también que tengo página de Facebook, la cuál el link se encuentra en mi perfil, y si les da flojera, busquen "Takade junior" y saldré yo xD. Eso, gracias por leer n-n.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo uvu. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a la gente que sigue mi historia y dejó sus reviews n-n. Ahora sin más, vamos con el segundo capítulo.**

Las tres chicas siguieron caminando hacia la escuela, Nico iba pendiente de como Eli y Maki iban conversando alegremente. Maki y Eli iban caminando delante de Nico, esta última detrás, caminando rígidamente con sus puños apretados y su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios le ve?-Dijo Nico en voz baja con los dientes apretados.-

Nico no soportaba ver como esa tipa le intentaba quitar a Maki (según ella, obviamente), por lo que decidió interrumpir.

-Hey Eli…-Nico se entrometió entre Maki y Eli.-¿Habías estado en Japón antes? Lo pregunto porque tu acento es muy bueno.-Preguntó.-

-Bueno…sí.-Eli dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica.-Cuando era pequeña, viví un tiempo aquí e hice una amiga.-Dijo mirando el horizonte.-

-¿Volviste por ella?-Preguntó Maki.-

-No, volví porque me mudé definitivamente aquí.-Dijo sonriendo.-

Nico se quedó sin palabras mientras se congelaba donde estaba y veía como Maki y Eli se iban caminando alegremente. La chica de coletas volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que el par de chicas la habían dejado sola. Nico miró para todos lados y corrió desenfrenadamente.

Maki llegó a la escuela sin Eli, ya que esta última tuvo que ir al salón de maestros porque debía presentarse con su maestra.

Luego de un rato, Nico llegó al lado de Maki, respirando con dificultad.

-Para…la próxima…No caminen…tan rápido…-Decía Nico entre jadeos con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.-

-¿De qué hablas? Caminamos a paso moderado, tú te congelaste.-Le dijo Maki.-

-Pudieron descongelarme ¿saben?-Nico se dio cuenta que Maki no la tomaba en cuenta.-¿Maki?

Maki se encontraba perdida mirando a su senpai Yuuki Anju, quien estaba con sus amigas, Kira Tsubasa y Toudou Erena. Anju siempre fue amable con Maki, pero algo hizo que la pelirroja cayera ante sus encantos. Eso no le agradaba a Nico, ya que encontraba a Anju una persona poco confiable.

De pronto, el trío de amigas avanzó por donde se encontraban nuestras dos protagonistas, pasaron por el lado de ellas, pero Anju no fue descortés.

-Buenos días Nishikino-san.-Dijo sonriente.-

-¡B-Buenos días Yuuki-san!-Dijo rápidamente Maki, con su cara completamente roja.-

-Vamos, vamos. Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.-Anju se detuvo en frente de Maki.-

-Yo…perdón.-Dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja.-

-No te preocupes.-Anju tomó su cara e hizo que la viera a los ojos.- Que tengas un buen día.-Anju besó la frente de Maki.-

-¿¡Ueh?!-Exclamó Maki con su rostro haciéndole competencia a su cabello.-

-¡Hey, hey, ya es suficiente!-Dijo Nico separándolas.-

-Ara, Yazawa-san, no es necesario que te pongas celosa.-Dijo soltando una risilla Anju.-

-¡N-No estoy celosa!-Gritó nerviosa Nico.-

-Como digas.-Anju se volteó.-Nos vemos, adiós.-Dicho esto se marchó junto a sus amigas.-

Eli llegó al salón de maestros, se quedó fuera esperando a que le dieran el permiso para entrar. Escuchaba como una maestra gritaba como si se tratara de su casa.

-¿¡Primer día de clase y llega tarde?!-La voz se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde se encontraba Eli.-¡Esto no puede estar-.-La maestra abrió la puerta y se percató de la presencia de la rubia.-Ah, Ayase-san, ya llegó.-Dijo nerviosa la maestra.-

-¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó Eli.-

-No, no.-La maestra movía su mano derecha de arriba abajo.- Vamos, entra.-La mayor le dio la pasada a la rubia hacia el salón de maestros.-

El nombre de la maestra era Miyama Satoko, usaba una chaqueta ploma y una falda corta del mismo color, en su mano derecha llevaba un portafolio, en la cuál, según Eli, llevaba la asistencia. Su cabello era café oscuro y su actitud muy animada. Y sin mentir, era muy hermosa.

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases ya comenzarían. Satoko le dijo a Eli que la siguiera hasta el salón, pero que no entrara hasta que ella le dijera.

Satoko entró al salón y cerró la puerta frente a Eli, para que los chicos de la clase no la vieran. La rubia escuchaba como la profesora hablaba frente a su clase animadamente, mientras que Eli tan solo quería sentarse, hasta que escuchó su apellido.

-Por favor, Ayase-san, adelante.-Dijo Satoko.-

Eli tomó aire y trató de poner su expresión más seria posible, dio un paso adelante y se dirigió hacia el interior del salón. Al pararse frente al pizarrón se escuchó un grito.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!-Gritó Nico.-

-¿Quién eres? No te conozco.-Dijo fríamente Eli.-

-Yazawa-san…compórtate.-Dijo la maestra Satoko ya cansada.-

-Me presento, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, no me interesa ser amiga de ninguna de ustedes.-Dijo fríamente.-

Todo el salón quedó helado ante esa presentación, menos Nico, quién estaba furiosa en su banco.

-B-Bueno Ayase-san, siéntate junto a ese asiento vacío.-Dijo apuntando hacia un banco.-

Eli avanzó por el pequeño pasillo, pero cuando llegó a la mitad, la puerta se abrió de repente y la rubia se volteó.

-¡Perdón por la demora!-Decía una chica jadeando mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.-

-¡Toujou-san! Es la 3era vez en el mes que llegas tarde, ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?-Preguntó la maestra fastidiada.-

-No me lo creería Satoko-sensei.

-¿Nozo…mi?-Dijo Eli sorprendida.-

-¿¡Elicchi?!-Gritó Nozomi sorprendida.-

-Eh…dejen sus presentaciones y charlas para después, ahora empecemos la clase.-Dijo la maestra chocando sus manos acompañado con un "sí…" aburrido por parte de los alumnos.-

Maki llegó a su salón y fue emboscada por un abrazo, el cuál hizo que retrocediera unos pasos y chocara contra una ventana.

-¡Rin suéltame!-Gritó Maki.-

-¡Ma~ki~-cha~n!-Rin frotó su cara contra la ropa de Maki.-

-Gracias a Dios no están Nico ni Honoka para molestarme…-Dijo Maki en voz baja.-

La pelirroja se soltó del abrazo de Rin y se dirigió a su asiento. Pero su tranquilidad no duró ni un segundo porque fue interrumpida, nuevamente, por la pelinaranja.

-Ne Maki-chan, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llegar?-Al escuchar esa pregunta, Maki se tensó.-

-Porque…¿Por qué te interesa? No me digas que es para que copies mi tarea otra vez.-Maki miró fijamente a la pelinaranja.-

-C-Claro que no…-Rin se sintió intimidada.-

-Pídesela a Hanayo.-Dijo Maki.-

-Kayochin faltará a clases hoy.-Dijo Rin fingiendo llanto.-

-¿Eh?-Maki miró a Rin sorprendida.-¿Por qué?-Preguntó finalmente.-

-No lo sé, tan solo mandó un mensaje diciendo que faltaría.-Dijo Rin sentándose sobre la mesa.-

-Qué extraño…-Se dijo Maki.-

Sonó el timbre para dar inicio al receso de la mañana, todas las alumnas salieron de sus salones para descansar de la ardua hora de clases. Instantáneamente, las puertas de 3 salones en específico, se abrieron fuertemente y de ellas tres figuras corriendo desesperadamente. Las 3 chicas corrían rápidamente hacia el comedor, para alcanzar a tomar su pan o algún bocadillo en específico. Las tres figuras se juntaron y corrían pegadas una contra la otra cada vez más rápido.

-¡Quítate del camino, chica gato!-Dijo una pelinegra.-

-¡Al menos no soy enana, nya!-Se defendió.-

-Mientras discuten yo me adelanto.-Dijo una chica pelijenjibre corriendo más rápido.-

-¡VUELVE ACÁ HONOKA!-Gritaron a la vez Rin y Nico.-

Para las demás estudiantes, esta escena era relativamente todos los días. Mientras Honoka corría, se tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que Rin chocara contra ella y a la vez Nico contra esta.

De pronto, Maki llegó a la cafetería y se encontró con tal escena.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?-Preguntó la pelirroja indiferente.-

-¡Tengo el pan con fresas!-Dijo Nico levantando el pan como si fuera un trofeo.-

-Madura.-Dijo Maki sin expresión.-

-Oblígame.-Nico sacó su lengua como burla.-

En otro lugar, específicamente en la azotea, se encontraban cierta rubia junto a una pelimorada, ambas apoyadas en la baranda. No sabían de qué hablar, habían sido diez años que no se veían, tenían muchas cosas que hablar, pero no sabían como. De pronto, Nozomi decidió romper el hielo.

-Tiempo que no veía tu hermosa cara de seriedad.-Dijo Nozomi con tono de burla.-

-Nunca cambias Nozomi.-Eli soltó una risilla.-

-Vaya…tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero no sé cómo ni por dónde empezar.-Nozomi se dio media vuelta y apoyó su espalda contra la baranda.-Bueno…¿Qué tal estos diez años en Rusia?-Preguntó la pelimorada.-

-¿Por qué hablar de mí? Háblame sobre ti, te conocí siendo alguien tímida y sin personalidad, y mírate ahora, no me imaginé que tendrías…bueno…-La mirada de Eli intentaba desviarse de cierto lugar en el pecho de Nozomi.-

-Elicchi pervertida.-Dijo Nozomi sin expresión.-

-¿¡Q-Qu—?! ¡N-No, no, te equivocas…yo no…! Digo…igual estaba…¡NO, no, no estaba mirando! ¡Agh, maldición!-Eli agarró su cabeza completamente avergonzada.-

-Elicchi eres demasiado tierna.-Nozomi no dejaba de reír.-

-Deja de molestarme.-Eli fingía molestia.-

-Ne…Elicchi…¿Ya tienes novio?-Preguntó Nozomi con tono pícaro.-

-¿Novio? No.-Dijo Eli seriamente.-

-Ya veo…¿Y novia?-En ese momento Eli se tensó, al recordar lo suave que era la mano de Maki.-

-N-No estoy interesada en el amor.-Eli se cruzó de brazos.-

-Ara…Elicchi está tensa.-Nozomi se acercó a Eli.-

-E-Eh…ahora toca gimnasia, ¡iré a cambiarme!-Eli huyó de la azotea.-

-Vaya…no ha cambiado en nada.-Se dijo Nozomi empezando a caminar.-

El día pasó tranquilamente, las clases terminaron normales para todas las chicas. Todas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón. Maki se dirigió a la salida, sin esperar a Nico como siempre lo hacía, pero no duró mucho tiempo sola, ya que Nico la alcanzó en la salida.

Pese a los reclamos de Maki, terminaron yendo juntas a casa. Nico convenció a Maki de que pasaran a una tienda a comprar algo para comer, por casualidades del destino, se encontraron con Eli y Nozomi en el lugar. Nico, para evitar enojarse, llevó a Maki al pasillo de revistas y sacó una, de la cuál no tenía idea de qué trataba.

-Eh…Nico-chan.-Nico miró a Maki , quien tenía su rostro sonrojado.-Aún te falta un año para poder leer esas revistas.-Nico fijó su mirada en la revista y se dio cuenta que era una revista para adultos.-

-¡Ah! No…Yo…no la tomé apropósito.-Dijo nerviosa Nico.-

-Ara…a Nicocchi le gustan las revistas para adultos.-Dijo Nozomi apareciendo de la nada.-

-Tsk, maldita pechugona, no me molestes, yo sé que tu lees estas cosas.-Se defendió la pelinegra.-

-Ara…alguien se está poniendo a la defensiva.-Nozomi apretó sus puños.-

-Claro que sí.-Nico encaró a Nozomi.-

-Serás…-Nozomi se acercó a Nico, pero la voz asustada de Eli la detuvo.-

-Chicas…¿Qué demonios es eso…?

Fuera de la tienda se encontraba una figura oscura, era de una chica con lentes y trenzas a los lados, bueno, usaba lentes pero…no tenía ojos y su sonrisa eran solamente colmillos, su cuerpo era de contorno negro y su cuerpo interior completamente morado oscuro con pintas negras. Esa figura las miraba solamente a ellas y al parecer nadie más la podía ver.

-¿S-Solamente nosotras la vemos? –Nico temblaba del miedo.-

-Por lo que veo sí.-Maki intentaba ocultar su miedo.-

-Debe ser otra cosa…-Dijo Eli saliendo de la tienda.-

-¡Elicchi no salgas!-Dijo advirtiendo Nozomi, pero era muy tarde, Eli ya había salido.-

Cuando Eli puso un pie fuera de la tienda, la figura rápidamente se movió hacia Eli, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a las otras 3 chicas que estaban dentro de la tienda. Eli al ver su figura casi encima no alcanzó a reaccionar y fue golpeada fuertemente por la sombra, provocando que chocara contra un buzón.

La figura al ver que Eli no reaccionaba, saltó y se lanzó contra Eli, haciendo que esta botara un poco de sangre. Nozomi no aguantó más y salió decidida de la tienda, pero esta vez la figura tan solo la miró y le dijo.

-No…te metas…donde no te llaman.-Habló la sombra con una voz rasposa y con dificultad al hablar.-

Dicho esto, su brazo se estiró velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Nozomi, pero el golpe nunca le llegó.

 **Hasta lo dejo uvu, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo capítulo ya se empezarán a saber algunas cosas y bla bla. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, peticiones y recomendaciones n-n. Recuerden también que tengo una página de Facebook que se llama Takade Junior, donde subo cosas random o relacionadas con el fic n-n. Ahora responderé los reviews UwUr.**

 **Mari-chan:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! n-n. Pues aquí está la actualización n-n.

 **Nicocchi17:** Pos sí, el todas x todas es lo mejor UwUr, me alegro que te haya gustado. n-n

 **Ok.:** ¿Rili men? xD, estás buscando algo de lógica donde no la habrá, sobre lo de que no les haya pasado nada con el rayo se explicará más adelante, no adelantes las cosas pls :c.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey. Aquí está el capítulo 3 del fic. Me alegra mucho leer sus reviews y ver que la gente sigue la historia, de verdad, eso me inspira a no dejar de escribir c:. Bueno, haré explicaciones abajito c:.**

Nozomi al ver que el brazo de la sombra se acercaba cada vez más, puso su brazo sobre su cara por inercia, pero al no sentir el golpe decidió ver porqué. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida al ver tal escena, Nico llegó rápidamente, no supo como, y se interpuso entre ella y la sombra, recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla el cuál le hizo voltear la cara completamente y volar debido a la fuerza.

Maki, al ver tal escena trató de reaccionar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. " _Vamos piernas…¡Reaccionen!"_ pensaba Maki desesperada. Mientras Nozomi se trataba de acercar a la sombra, esta aún no terminaba con ella.

Nozomi, al notar que la sombra aún no usaba todo su poder, decidió retroceder un poco, pero la voz de la sombra la detuvo.

-No…escaparás…-Habló la sombra con dificultad.-

Dicho esto la sombra se hundió en el pavimento y desapareció, para luego aparecer detrás de Nozomi, provocando que esta se tensara en el mismo lugar. La pelimorada ya daba su vida por terminada, sus piernas no le respondían y su piel como de una gallina, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por lo que pasaría, no terminaría todo lo que faltaba por hacer…no podría hacer nada. Esperó y esperó, pero no pasaba nada, Nozomi decidió moverse, pero no se dio cuenta que la habían atrapado sin que se diera cuenta. Empezó a desesperarse y ahora de verdad que no encontraba salida.

Por otro lado, Eli no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo, solo sentía un sabor a hierro en su boca por lo que ella sacó la conclusión que estaba sangrando por su boca. Se levantó poco a poco pero al tener los brazos débiles cayó nuevamente. La rubia lo pensó y empezó por mover su pierna izquierda primero para conseguir equilibrio, cosa que logró aunque se tambaleó varias veces. Al ver que esa sombra estaba atrapando a Nozomi lentamente decidió hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Luego recordó lo que había ocurrido en la mañana y levantó la manga de su chaqueta, ahí estaba esa imagen pegada en su muñeca.

-¿Será cierto lo que dijo Nishikino-san?-Eli miraba la cosa pegada en su muñeca.-¿Cómo rayos funcionas?.-Eli tocó la imagen que tan solo brilló un poco, algo sin importancia.-Si no aprendo a usarte…no podré salvar a Nozozmi.-Eli miraba como Nozomi estaba completamente asustada.-

No aguantó más y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia Nozomi y la sombra, la rubia estiró el brazo para llegar a la pelimorada más rápido, pero la sombra estaba tapando casi completamente a Nozomi, Eli apretó sus ojos con fuerza y de su mano salió una gran ráfaga de aire, la cuál hizo que la sombra soltara a Nozomi. Luego de eso, Eli no pudo sostenerse más y cayó boca abajo al suelo.

La sombra solo se burló de lo patética que se había visto Eli a su parecer, por lo que decidió acercarse a Nozomi otra vez, pero fue detenida por una figura que apareció de la nada junto a ella con una mirada sombría.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.-Dicho eso, sus ojos rubí brillaron más que nunca y golpeó a la sombra con toda la fuerza que tenía, haciendo que esta retrocediera.-

La sombra hizo el amago de golpear a Nico pero esta había desaparecido, por lo que decidió buscar extrañada por todos lados.

-¿Buscas algo, bola de plasma?-Al escuchar esa voz tras su espalda, la sombra se volteó lentamente, para encontrar…nada.-Eres muy lenta, pedazo de basura.-Nico apareció a su lado.-

-¿Qué…demonios…?-Se preguntaba la sombra.-

-No sé si lo sabes…pero.-Nico desapareció y apareció frente a la sombra, haciéndola retroceder.-Yo me puedo teletransportar.-Nico volvió a desaparecer.-Donde yo quiera.-La pelinegra estaba sobre la sombra con su pierna levantada para dar un golpe final y la cabeza de la sombra, haciendo que esta se volviera polvo.-

Nico cayó de rodillas y se tiró de espaldas al suelo respirando con dificultad, sintió unos pasos por lo que decidió sentarse para ver de quién se trataba y era Nozomi.

-¡Nicocchi!-La pelimorada estaba con los ojos vidriosos.-

-Ah Nozomi, estás…-Nico fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de Nozomi.-…bien…-Terminó su frase lentamente.-

-De verdad…gracias por salvarme en último momento.-La cara de Nozomi se encontraba a centímetros de la de Nico, provocando un sonrojo en esta última.-

-N-No hay problema…-La chica de ojos rubí desvió la mirada sonrojada.- Iré a ver a Ayase-san.-Dijo Nico levantándose.-

Nico caminó hacia donde se dirigía Eli, pero esta fue detenida por Maki, quién se acercaba llorando. Nico le dijo a Nozomi que se adelantara, cosa que esta aceptó.

-N-Nico-chan…yo…lo siento…-Decía Maki en sollozos.-

-Ay Maki…No te preocupes, el miedo nos consumió a todas.-Nico acariciaba el hombro de Maki.-

-P-Pero Ayase-san…ella…-Maki estaba temblando.-

-Ella estará bien, ven, vamos a verla.-Nico rodeó su brazo en los hombros de Maki y la llevó hacia donde estaba Eli aún tirada.-

Eli sentía un gran peso en sus párpados, solamente quería dormir y despertar al otro día, sintiendo alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Nico llamaba a Eli varias veces pero esta no respondía, Nozomi preguntaba si estaba muerta pero la pelinegra rápidamente le contestó negativamente. Maki seguía con el sentimiento de culpa, si ella hubiera hecho algo…Nozomi no hubiera pasado ese susto, Nico no hubiera sido golpeada y Eli estaría mejor…si tan solo…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir una mano en su hombro, al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos rubí de su amiga.

-Está bien, deja de sentirte mal.-Sonrió.-

Maki le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó aún con las piernas temblando.

De pronto, entre todo el silencio que hubo, Nozomi y Nico escucharon una voz familiar para ellas. Giraron sus cabezas y se trataba de Satoko-sensei, quien las miraba sorprendida. Las 2 chicas junto a Maki se pusieron nerviosas, por lo que Nico recordó que Eli estaba en el piso y se corrió para taparla.

-Yazawa-san, Toujou-san…¿Qué ocurrió acá?-Preguntó preocupada la maestra acercándose.-

-¡N-Nada Satoko-sensei! No se preocupe.-Nico trató de sonar relajada.-

-¿Esa es Ayase-san…?-Preguntó asustada la maestra al ver a Eli en el suelo.-

-¿¡Cómo…?!-Nico se sorprendió.-

-Bueno…tu baja estatura no ayudó a esconderla mucho.-Respondió.-

-Pff…enana.-Nozomi se reía a lo bajo.-

La profesora bajó la mirada hacia Eli y la examinó con la mirada, abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y ensombreció la mirada. Las tres chicas que se encontraban en el lugar la miraron extrañadas, pues la sensei no se movía en lo absoluto y mantenía la mirada fija en Eli. Satoko miró a las otras tres chicas y solamente les dijo "Síganme", las tres chicas se miraron y la siguieron completamente confundidas, obviamente sin dejar a Eli tirada en el piso.

Satoko caminó a paso rápido y seguro dirigiéndose a un hogar alejado un poco de donde estaban. Al parecer era la casa de la sensei. Satoko entró y les dejó la puerta abierta para que el trío de estudiantes pudieran entrar. Nozomi, quién llevaba a Eli en su espalda buscaba donde dejar a la rubia.

-Déjala en ese sillón.-Dijo Satoko con una almohada y unas sábanas en sus manos.-

Nozomi dejó suavemente a Eli en el sofá y la tapó con la sábana. La respiración de la rubia era suave, pero de todos modos hacía muecas de dolor al respirar. Satoko se percató del estado de la rusa y decidió bajar a algún lugar de su casa.

En ese entonces, la puerta se abre suavemente y se deja ver a una chica con lentes con unas bolsas en sus manos. Al ver la presencia de las 3 chicas se asustó.

-E-Eh…-La cara de la chica era de completo terror.-

-¿H-Hanayo?-Preguntó Maki sorprendida.-

-N-No…te equivocas de persona.-Hanayo se sacó los lentes rápidamente para tratar de pasar desapercibida.-

-Hanayo te ves igual sin lentes.-Dijo Maki sin expresión.-

-¡Ah, Hanayo-chan!-Dijo Satoko apareciendo con una sonrisa.-¿Compraste lo que te pedí?

-¡S-Sí! Con su permiso.-Hanayo hizo una reverencia y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina cabizbaja.-

Satoko la siguió con la mirada acompañada con una sonrisa para luego volver su mirada hacia las 4 chicas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ayase-san?-Preguntó.-

-Casi muerta.-Dijo Nico seriamente.-

-¡Nico-chan, ten respeto!-Gritó Maki.-

-Es la verdad, Nicocchi tiene razón.-Dijo tristemente Nozomi.-

-Mira lo que provocas, idiota.-Maki empujó levemente a Nico.-

-Tch…-Soltó Nico.-

Nozomi miraba completamente preocupada a Eli, era la primera vez que la veía después de años y el día termina con la rubia completamente herida y quien sabe por qué cosa. Satoko veía a cada una de ellas con detalle, se fijaba en cada uno de sus movimientos para saber cada cosa de ellas.

De pronto, Hanayo apareció tímidamente y se puso junto a la sensei. La chica de lentes le susurró algo al oído a Satoko y esta le susurró devuelta para hacer que Hanayo se sorprendiera ante lo escuchado por parte de la sensei.

-Bien chicas, les pido por favor que tomen a Ayase-san y me sigan.-Dijo Satoko volteándose para desaparecer tras una muralla dejando a las chicas sorprendidas mirándose entre si.-

Maki ayudó a Nozomi a cargar a Eli, pero esta se negó ya que ella se podía a la rubia en su espalda sin problema.

Las 4 chicas siguieron a Satoko hasta unas escaleras muy largas, las cuáles no se sabían donde llegaba ya que estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Ninguna le teme a la oscuridad?-Preguntó Satoko.-

-Elicchi.-Dijo rápidamente Nozomi.-

-Espero que no despierte en medio del camino.-Se dijo esperanzada la sensei.-

El grupo empezó a bajar lentamente por las largas escaleras, Nozomi decidió cargar a Eli con un solo brazo para que con el otro se pudiera sujetar de algo. Nozomi no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, Maki ni se inmuta pero Nico estaba un poco asustada, cosa que notó la pelimorada. Entre la oscuridad buscó la mano de la pelinegra, al encontrarla la tomó inmediatamente para calmarla. Nico al sentir el tacto de su mano con la de Nozomi pegó un pequeño salto acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo, pero con vergüenza y todo, aceptó tomar la mano de la pelimorada.

Al llegar a lo que parecía el final, Satoko se acercó a un gran interruptor el cuál encendió luces gigantes, dando a ver una especie de laboratorio con camillas extrañas y demás cosas.

-Toujou-san, sígame.-Dijo Satoko acercándose a una de esas raras camillas.-

-No piensas llevarte a Nico-chan de la mano, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Maki, causando que Nico y Nozomi se soltaran rápidamente.-

La pelimorada llegó junto a la rubia en su espalda a la camilla extraña, la cuál era una especie de cápsula.

-Te pediré por favor que saques toda su ropa.-Dijo seriamente.-

-¿¡T-Toda?!-Gritó nerviosa Nozomi.-

-Bueno…toda no, pero solo déjala en sostén.-Dijo sensei mientras abría la cápsula.-Si es quien yo creo funcionará.-Se dijo a sí misma-

Nozomi bajó su mirada completamente sonrojada, no podía, sus manos le temblaban y la temperatura de su cuerpo le temblaba en tan solo pensar en aquello. Maki se acercó y preguntó lo que debía hacer, al escuchar lo que Satoko le dijo a Nozomi su cara hacía competencia con su cabello. Pero al ver que Nozomi estaba peor, se ofreció.

Nico miraba la escena con celos desde el otro lado, mientras Maki empezó a quitar la chaqueta de Eli, luego el listón y finalmente la blusa, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de la rusa junto a un sostén de color negro. Maki y Nozomi miraban el espectáculo sorprendidas y completamente sonrojadas, a lo que Nico no soportó más.

-¿¡Puede ya ponerla en la cápsula?!-Gritó fastidiada Nico.-

La sensei hizo caso y puso a Eli en la cápsula, apretó algunos botones y esta empezó a emitir luces. De pronto, de los costados interiores salieron unos pequeños brazos, los cuales se dirigieron a la muñeca de Eli, específicamente a la imagen de la muñeca. Sus ganchos se incrustaron en la imagen haciendo que Eli diera un salto acompañada de una mueca de dolor. Luego de unos 5 minutos, la cápsula se apagó junto a los pequeños brazos, los cuales se guardaron de donde vinieron.

Las 3 chicas miraban sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, Eli ya no tenía ninguna herida, ella estaba completamente sana.

-Ahora necesito que ustedes tres levanten sus mangas.-Dijo Satoko seriamente.-

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Nico ofensivamente.-

-No me busques Yazawa-san, esto es serio.-La sensei cerró sus ojos para relajarse.-

-No la provoques Nico-chan.-Maki puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.-

Las tres chicas obedecieron la orden que les dio Satoko-sensei y levantaron sus mangas. Maki y Nico se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron. Nozomi tenía una imagen en su muñeca también.

-T-Toujou-san…-Dijo sorprendida Maki.-

-Asi que por eso llegaste tarde a clases, ¿huh?-Dijo Nico.-

-Lo sabía…al fin llegaron.-La sonrisa de Satoko se hacía cada vez más grande asustando a las tres chicas.- ¡Siempre lo supe!-Saltaba de emoción Satoko.-

Ante todo ese show, Nico miraba a su sensei completamente extrañada, no era normal ver en ella tanto movimiento de lo usual. Mientras que Nozomi aguantaba su risa.

Por otro lado, Maki mantenía su vista fijada en su muñeca. Si tan solo ella hubiera reaccionado…Eli no estaría en esa cosa extraña.

-¿Qué sabía Satoko-sensei?-Preguntó finalmente Maki.-

-La profecía antigua…¡Se cumplió!-Decía alegre mientras tomaba de los hombros a Maki.-

-¿E-Eh?-Preguntó la pelirroja asustada.-

-Díganme algo.-Satoko miró a las otras dos.-¿Ya saben sus poderes?

-¿¡Q-Qu-?! Oiga, nosotras vinimos aquí para curar a Ayase-san, ya que usted sabe tanto sobre esta "profecía"-Lo último lo dijo remarcando las comillas con sus dedos.- Debería saber qué rayos atacó a la rubia esa.-Decía fastidiada Nico.-

-¿Era una especie de sombra extraña entre negro y morado?-Preguntó la sensei.-

-Sí, y tenía una sonrisa extraña solamente con colmillos muy afilados, llevaba lentes y unas trenzas a sus lados.-Nico movía sus manos exageradamente.-

-Ya veo…bueno, enfrentaron a un pecado capital.-Dijo Satoko con los ojos cerrados.-

-Estás bromeando.-Dijo incrédula Nico.-

-Claro que no, la gente nace con pecados capitales que mientras van creciendo se van incrementando. Al morir el alma se va al cielo pero el pecado se queda en la tierra.-Explicó.- Ahora, hay 7 tipos. Díganme, ¿su velocidad era media, alta o era demasiado lenta?.-Satoko se cruzó de brazos.-

-Bueno…era rápida y su brazo se estiraba.-Recordaba Nico.-

-Les tocó una clase soberbia.-Soltó la sensei, que al ver la cara confundida de Nico, Nozomi y Maki decidió explicar.- Los clase soberbia son los más veloces entre los 7 pecados, se preguntarán por qué, bueno…es porque quieren ser superiores en todo. La clase Lujuria es de velocidad media alta, el problema de esta clase, es que se camuflan. Me explico, se ocultan como su forma humana, con piel y esas cosas. Son la clase que más cuesta descubrir y bueno…en ese camuflaje te seducen hasta matarte.-Al decir eso vio la cara aterrada de Nozomi y Nico.- Continúo con la clase gula, estos son de velocidad baja, pero son muy fuertes. Ya sabes, el exceso de comidas. Sigue la clase Avaricia, estos son de velocidad media ya que tan solo les importa el dinero que llevan en sus bolsillos, no quieren perder ni un centavo. Luego la clase Envidia, estos no tienen datos específicos, envidian tus movimientos y te los copia, prácticamente es que estuvieras peleando con tu reflejo. La clase Ira es complicada…con tan solo verte explotan y te atacan, son una clase extraña la verdad…Y la clase que viene te representa a ti Yazawa-san.-Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa Satoko.-

-¿Qué clase?-Preguntó irónicamente Nico mientras Nozomi reía.-

-La pereza Nicocchi-Nozomi aguantaba la risa.-

-Así es, la pereza.-Dijo serenamente Satoko.-

-¡Hey!-Gritó la pelinegra.-

-Bueno…la clase pereza es la más débil, es indecisa al atacar.-Satoko levantó sus hombros.-

-Un momento…eso significa que…-Preguntó Maki asustada.-

-Así es…ustedes pelean con el desecho espiritual de la gente.-Dijo seriamente Satoko.-

Al escuchar eso las tres chicas quedaron heladas, ninguna de ellas se veía capaz de hacer lo que tal "profecía" decía, al parecer el destino se había equivocado…o quizás no.

 **Weno, aquí unas explicaciones.**

 **1- Para esta historia me basé en algunos animes que vi hace tiempo, para los poderes de 3 personajes de la historia usé los de "To aru kagaku no railgun".**

 **2-La idea de que sean pecados capitales…fue por una clase que tuve en la escuela :u, me gustó el tema gggg.**

 **Eso, ahora responderé reviews.**

 **Mari-chan:** xDDD, Eli es toda una loquilla 7u7. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n-n.

 **Nicocchi 17:** Amo al trío de idiotas! xDD, necesitaba ponerlas, sin ellas no vivo UwU. Ok no xDD.

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** ¡Wow! Gracias n.n, me alegra que la historia haya sido de tu agrado! n.n/!

 **Y eso sería, gracias por los follows y reviews n-n. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus sugerencias, opiniones y las cosas que debería mejorar en los reviews, me alegra mucho leerlos n.n. También tengo una página de Facebook llamada Takade Junior, donde subo noticias en caso de atraso o adelanto de la subida de un capítulo. Sin más, nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!, qué? , creían que lo había olvidado? Ja!, pues sí, pero aquí tienen el capítulo 4 xD.**

Mientras las tres jóvenes se quedaban heladas por lo que escucharon, la cápsula donde se encontraba Eli se empezó a mover. Al parecer había despertado.

Nozomi se acercó rápidamente para ver a Eli abriendo los ojos lentamente, por la fuerte luz tan solo pudo mantener los ojos entrecerrados y mover su cabeza. La rubia se percató de que tan solo estaba en sostén y se levantó asustada, pero como la cápsula estaba cerrada golpeó su frente contra el cristal.

-¡Eli!-Corrió Maki a ayudar a Nozomi a abrir la cápsula.-

-Pfft…-Nico puso la palma de su mano en su boca para aguantarse la risa.-

Maki y Nozomi no encontraban la forma de abrir la cápsula donde se encontraba la rubia nuevamente dormida. Intentaban levantar la tapa por todos lados, hasta que Satoko se acercó para apretar un botón que hizo que la cápsula estuviera abierta.

Nozomi y Maki tomaron a Eli para levantarla y poder sentarla. En eso, la rubia despierta y dirige su mirada a las dos chicas que la sostenían, para luego fijarse que su blusa no estaba.

-…¿No me violaron ni nada , cierto?-Preguntó Eli.-

-¡Claro que no!-Gritaron al unísono la pelimorada y la pelirroja.-

-Gracias a Dios…-Suspiró la rubia.-

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ayase-san?-Preguntó la sensei.-

-Satoko-sensei…¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida la rubia.-

-Eso no importa ahora, quiero saber como te encuentras.-Sonrió.-

-Normal, es como si no hubiera pasado nada…-Dijo bajando la voz.-¡Cierto, esas cosas que nos atacaron!-Se sobresaltó Eli.-

-Cálmate Ayase.-Dijo Nico cruzada de brazos.-

-¡No! No puedo calmarme, pasaron tantas cosas en un día que necesito una explicación.-Dijo seriamente Eli.-Tan sólo…quiero saber qué demonios pasó.-Dijo con la voz quebrada.-

-Bueno…-Nozomi pensaba en como decirlo.-

-Nos atacaron unas cosas que por poco te matan.-Dijo Nico de la nada.-

-¡Oye!-Gritó Maki.-

-Eso lo sé genio, quiero saber qué demonios eran esas cosas.-Dijo Eli poniéndose de pie.-

-Verás…-Nico empezó a contarle sobre las sombras, sus clases y lo que eran, dejando sorprendida a la rusa.-

-Ya veo…pero tengo una duda, Satoko-sensei.-La rubia miró seriamente a su sensei.-

-Soy toda oídos.-Miró igualmente a Eli.-

-En el lugar donde pelamos con la clase Soberbia era un lugar público, me sorprendió bastante que la gente no se percatara de lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué ocurrió eso?

-Los pecados crean una barrera que hace que la pelea solo se realice entre ustedes o uno de ustedes, ya que no les gusta que la gente de afuera se entrometa. Eso sí, la barrera la pueden crear si se les da la gana, como pueden crear la barrera para pelear con uno o dos de ustedes dejado afuera a los otros.-Dijo Satoko.-

-Eh…sensei…-Dijo tímidamente Hanayo .- Olvida algo…Los pecados pueden encerrar a quienes quieran, por ejemplo, Si Nishikino-san va caminando con Rin-chan el pecado puede atrapar en la barrera tanto a Nishikino-san como a Rin-chan. En esos casos, sería un nivel alto en la clase del pecado.-Terminó de hablar Hanayo.-

-Un momento.-Habló Nozomi.- Osea que…luego de ese enfrentamiento con la clase Soberbia, ¿significa que las otras clases y otras sombras están enteradas ya de quienes son las elegidas?

-Algo así…pero los pecados ahora creo que buscarán a la 5ta chica elegida para que se les una, recordemos que en la profecía dice que una de las cinco es la malvada.-Dijo Satoko.-

-Eso si que da miedo…-Dijo Maki con su voz temblorosa.-

-Ahora que hablamos de la profecía…Hay un error en esa cosa.-Dijo Satoko.-

-¿Eh?-Dijeron las 4 chicas.-

-Hanayo-chan, por favor trae el disco.-Ante eso Hanayo asintió y se dirigió a un estante lleno de cajones.-

-Verán, encontré algunas fallas en la profecía.-Hanayo le entregó el disco a Satoko.-Gracias.-Satoko introdujo el disco, haciendo que aparecieran varias hojas viejas.-El problema es…no lo sé la verdad, hay muchas cosas que faltan y cosas que sobran en estas 7 hojas, que por lo que veo son partes de un pergamino, que si lo unimos.-Satoko apretó un botón de su computadora y las piezas del pergamino se unieron como si de un rompecabezas se tratara.- Faltan 12 partes.-Dijo finalmente.-

-Wow.-Dejó salir Nico.-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva investigando esto?-Nico estaba sorprenida.-

-Desde que terminé la secundaria.-Dijo la sensei.-

-Tiempos pre-históricos…-Dijo bajito Nico. Recibiendo un libro en su cara por parte de Satoko haciendo que callera de espaldas.-

-Tan solo tengo 31 años.-Sonrió forzosamente mientras su ceja derecha tiritaba.-

Nico se levantó adolorida con un chichón en su frente, se levantó lentamente maldiciendo por debajo a Satoko por el golpe. Hanayo se acercó a Nico para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, por lo que le pasó una bolsa con hielo para que se colocara en la frente.

-Dejando de lado la estupidez de Yazawa-san.-Siguió hablando Satoko.- Ustedes tendrán una misión.-Dijo acercándose a las chicas en su silla con ruedas de escritorio.-

-Dígame que no tiene que ver con esas cosas.-Rogó Maki.-

-¡Bingo!-Gritó a sensei.-Justo es sobre esas "cosas".-Sonrió.-

-Esas cosas…son perturbadoras…-Hablaba Eli.-Son…oscuras…oscuridad…-Sus piernas temblaban.-

-Elicchi.-Nozomi llamaba a Eli.-

-Oscuridad…noche…cober…tizo…-Eli agarraba su cara fuertemente con sus manos mientras temblaba.-

-¡Eli!-Gritó Nozomi haciendo que Eli reaccionara.-

-Yo…disculpen…-Eli bajó su mirada.-

-¿Aún pasas por esas crisis?-Nozomi rodeó los hombros de Eli con su brazo izquierdo.-

-Yo…sí…-Eli se acurrucó en Nozomi.-

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Nico.-

-Nico-chan, no preguntes esas cosas.-La regañó Maki.-Piensa en que Ayase-san está asustada.

-Pff…No tiene 4 años para temerle a la oscuridad.-Soltó la pelinegra.-

Nozomi se paró abruptamente, y como si se hubiera deslizado, terminó encarando a Nico, quien la veía desafiante.

-No hables sin saber.-Nozomi usó un tono seco.-

-Oblígame.-Retó Nico.-

-No es ningún problema para mí…-La mano de Nozomi empuñada se rodeó de fuego.-

-Asi que Toujou-san es la chica de fuego.-Habló Satoko para evitar discusiones.-

-¿Eh?-Dejaron salir las chicas.-

-¿Chica de fuego? Ya veo…¡Es porque siempre anda caliente!-Gritó Nico ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Nozomi.-

-Ni-co-cchi…-Dijo amenazadoramente Nozomi.-

-Debo huir…-De pronto, Nico desapareció y apareció detrás de Satoko.-

-Yazawa-san es la que se teletransporta…diablillo que se escapa de todo.-Dijo Satoko riéndose.-

Maki y Eli miraban sorprendidas como Nozomi y Nico sacaban sus poderes, ellas también querían saber sus poderes, pero no sabían como sacarlos. Eli caminó un poco y trató de recordar como atacó a esa sombra. Se concentró en su cuerpo y sus manos, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de aire salió de sus manos sin querer hacia Nozomi, pero Nico se teletransportó para salvarla. Nico falló al caer al otro lado y se tropezó junto con la pelimorada cayendo sobre ella.

-Ugh…Que suave…-Decía Nico abriendo los ojos.-

-Nicocchi, no pesas nada.-Nozomi abrió los ojos para encontrar la cara de Nico a unos centímetros de la de ella, provocando un leve sonrojo.-

-Claro que no…-Nico también se percató de su cercanía a la cara de Nozomi, por lo que se sonrojó.-Oye…no me había dado cuenta….-Dijo suavemente Nico.-

-¿D-De qué…?-Habló débilmente la pelimorada.-

-Tienes bonitos ojos…-Nozomi se sonrojó completamente.-

-¡Bien, bien, basta de show!-Maki tomó de la camisa a Nico y la tironeó.-

-¡Ah!-Gritó Nico.-

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?-Eli le ofreció su mano a Nozomi , quien la aceptó y se puso de pie-.

-Mejor que nunca.-Nozomi sonrió.-

Maki soltó bruscamente a Nico haciendo que esta se tambalee un poco con su ropa desordenada debido al agarre de Maki. La pelinegra se volteó enojada, pero al ver la cara de enojo de Maki no pudo evitar relajarse.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Preguntó Maki con los brazos cruzados mientras desviaba la mirada.-

-¿No puedo decirle a Nozomi la verdad?-Dijo Nico con sus manos en sus caderas.-

-No de esa forma…-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.-

-Yo no te reclamo cuando le haces ojitos a Ayase, no entiendo el porqué de tu enojo.-Dicho esto Nico caminó rumbo a donde se encontraban las otras 2.-

Maki en ese momento sintió rabia, enojo y todos sus sinónimos. Empezó a apretar sus puños fuertemente, en ese momento descubrió la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos. Sintió electricidad pasar por su cuerpo rápidamente, Maki apretaba cada vez más sus puños provocando que electricidad se formara a su alrededor dejando sorprendida a Satoko, quien le dijo algo a Hanayo, la cual salió corriendo del lugar.

-Nico-chan…¡idiota!-Gritó Maki haciendo que los rayos se esparcieran por todo el laboratorio.-

Nozomi, Eli y Nico por inercia pusieron sus brazos sobre sus cabezas pero no recibieron contacto alguno. Al abrir sus ojos se dieron cuenta de una barrera delante de ellas. Satoko apretó el botón de un control y la barrera desapareció.

-Nishikino, si tienes el poder de la electricidad debes cuidar tus emociones.-Dijo severamente Satoko.-

-Yo…lo siento.-Dijo apenada Maki.-

-Hanayo, ya puedes volver.-Dijo la sensei.-

-¿Por qué Hanayo tuvo que salir?-Preguntó Eli.-

-Porque…-Habló tímidamente Hanayo.-

-Hanayo es miedosa y le teme a estas cosas.-Terminó por hablar Satoko.-

-Ya veo…-Dijo sospechosamente Nozomi.-

Satoko se acercó a la computadora y empezó a buscar algunas cosas. Pero antes de terminar, se volteó hacia las chicas.-

-Como les decía, ustedes tienen una misión.-Satoko sacó un pendrive.- Acérquense.-Dicho esto las 4 chicas se acercaron.-

La sensei colocó en pendrive en el puerto USB y este mostró una carpeta, Satoko la abrió y dentro de este había un archivo que contenía un mapa de Japón. En ese mapa se encontraban 12 puntos dispersados en todo el país. Algunos puntos estaban marcados en azul y otros con rojo. Satoko puso el mapa en pantalla completa y le explicó en qué consistía su misión.

-Como ven, este es el mapa de Japón.-Dijo Satoko

-Woah…pensaba que era Italia.-Dijo sarcásticamente Nico.-

-Yazawa tengo un libro a mi lado.-Dijo rápidamente la sensei. A lo que Nico guardó silencio.-

-Bueno…como se fijan, hay algunos puntos marcados en el mapa. Esos son los puntos donde está cada una de las partes del pergamino. Las partes azules, las cuales son 7, son las partes a las cuales no se está seguro si están exactamente en ese lugar, puede estar en los alrededores. Y las partes rojas, las partes donde está seguro decir que los trozos del pergamino se encuentran ahí.-Explicó.-

-Pero…las partes rojas son las más lejanas.-Habló Nozomi.-

-Lo sé, primero deberán investigar si las partes azules, aparte de ser seguras, contienen los trozos del pergamino.

Eli se quedó mirando un punto en específico en el mapa. Nozomi se percató y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Eli sonriéndole.

-Por lo visto tendremos que volver ahí.-Sonrío tristemente la pelimorada.-

Eli le devolvió la sonrisa, bajó su mirada y los recuerdos volvían. Una vez que volvían, costaba que se fueran.

Satoko dijo que eso ya era lo último de lo que hablarían por lo que eran libres de irse a sus casas. Las cuatro chicas se despidieron de Hanayo y salieron de la casa. Eran ya casi las ocho de la tarde, por lo que Nico tuvo que volver rápidamente a su casa para hacer la cena de sus hermanos menores. La pelinegra se despidió y corrió rápidamente a tomar un bus.

Nozomi, Eli y Maki caminaban silenciosamente por la calle principal de la ciudad. No sabían de qué hablar, todo el día fue tan extraño que no habían palabras para explicarlo. Llegaron a una calle en la cuál Nozomi debía separarse, la pelimorada le preguntó a Eli si estará bien luego de su ataque de pánico, a lo que esta le respondió que no se preocupara. Las chicas se despidieron de Nozomi y continuaron su camino. Maki no podía aguantar más el silencio por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-Em…-Dijo Maki.-Lo que te ocurrió hace poco…¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó preocupada.-

-Eso…ya lo sabrán, no se preocupen.-Le sonrió la rubia.-

-¿Fue algo malo?-Al notar el tipo de pregunta, la pelirroja se corrigió.-Si se puede saber, claro está.

-Oh…bueno, como te dije, ya lo sabrán en algún momento. Espero contárselos yo misma a que lo oigan de otras personas.-Habló apenada.-

-Ya veo…Bueno, yo vivo en este pasaje.-Maki se detuvo en un pasaje donde solo se veían casas adineradas.-

-Ah…eh…claro.-Eli se puso nerviosa.-Nos vemos…¿Mañana?-La rubia preguntó sin darse cuenta que su pregunta fue un tanto tonta.-

-Claro que sí, mañana hay clases.-Río Maki.-

-¡C-Cierto!-Se avergonzó Eli.-

-Bueno, hasta mañana.-Sonrió Maki.-

-Hasta mañana, que duermas bien.-Se despidió Eli.-

Maki se dio media vuelta y se adentró en el pasaje. Eli la veía como caminaba, era perfecta, no había descripción para ella. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color violeta que brillaban como estrellas cada vez se sonreía. La vez que tocó su mano y la vio a los ojos sintió algo que no sentía hace tiempo. Su pulso se aceleró y su cuerpo se puso torpe. Sí, le estaba gustando Nishikino Maki. La chica a la cuál salvó de que la atropellaran por su culpa. No se arrepentía, nunca lo haría.

 **-Se pone sus lentes mientras ve el mundo arder.-**

 **Portgas-Rin777:** Pos claro, Kuroko best loli xD

 **Mari-chan:** Aquí tienes los poderes de cada una xD. Ya se sabrá el porqué Hanayo vive con la sensei 7u7.

 **REI-CM:** Aguante el NozoNico :u. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n-n.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos. Perdón por el retraso, no tengo excusas , solo que me olvidé por completo del capítulo debido a algunos problemas. Ahora sin más les dejo el capítulo 5, espero que les guste.**

 _Corría un viento helado en el bosque, en medio de ese alejado y helado lugar se encontraba una cabaña. Dentro de ella se escuchaban gritos, súplicas y llantos._

 _-C-Corre.-Dijo una voz adolorida.-_

 _La pequeña junto a su amiga no podían ver nada._

 _-Las encontré.-Se vio una sonrisa entre las sombras.-_

 _Luego de eso todo se volvió borroso. Oscuro, risas psicóticas rodeaban sus oídos, sangre, oscuridad._

Eli despertó de golpe y se sentó en su cama, estaba sudando y temblando. Ahí estaba esa pesadilla otra vez. Desde hace poco la había superado y ahí estaba otra vez.

.

.

.

Nico abrió los ojos lentamente, el sonido de la molestosa alarma no la dejaba dormir. Estiró su brazo pero no encontró el reloj. Sintió unos pequeños pasos en su habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró alrededor de su habitación, se dio cuenta que la caja donde guardaba dinero no se encontraba.

-No otra vez….-Gimió cansada Nico.-

Nico se levantó de su cama con su pijama de shorts blancos y chaqueta del mismo color con una capucha con orejas de conejo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y por el largo pasillo se dirigió hacia la cocina. Entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta que su madre ya se había ido a trabajar.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar su desayuno, al prender el fuego, pasos se sintieron tras de ella. Se volteó rápidamente y vio unos pies entrando a una pequeña habitación.

-Las atrapé.-Se dijo Nico.-

Nico se teletransportó junto a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su caja. Decidió hacer lesos a los que tenían su dinero.

-¡Oh, que hare ahora! Se llevaron mi dinero…¡Buscaré en otro lado!-Decía Nico mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta.-

2 cabezas se asomaron de la pequeña habitación. Comprobando que Nico se había metido en su habitación, salieron.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-Se relajó una.-

-Claro que no.-Dijo Nico triunfante detrás de las dos niñas.-

-¡O-Onee-sama!-Gritaron.-

-Dejen de hacerme perder tiempo quitándome el dinero.-Nico les arrebató la caja abruptamente.-Ya maduren, Cocoro, Cocoa.

-Perdón Onee-sama.-Dijo apenada Cocoro.-

-Mejor se apuran que llegaran tarde.-Nico llevaba una taza con leche a su habitación.-

Las dos menores asintieron y se dirigieron nuevamente a la pequeña habitación.

Luego de un tiempo, eran aproximadamente las 7:30 am y Nico recién iba saliendo con sus hermanas, sabiendo que desde su departamento a la escuela de sus hermanas eran 15 minutos y de ahí 20 minutos a Otonoki.

Sus hermanas, preocupadas por Nico, le preguntaron si la hora estaba bien para ella. A lo que respondió que no había problema.

Sí había un problema. Nico no podía usar su poder de teletransportación donde había mucha gente, por lo que tuvo que correr.

- _¡No pensé que habría tanta gente!-_ Pensó Nico.-

La pelinegra dobló una esquina y se detuvo al notar un callejón. Corrió hacia el interior de este y descansó. En su mente, buscaba un lugar de la escuela donde nadie la viera aparecer de la nada y llamara la atención. Recordó unos salones vacíos que se encontraban en el 3er piso y ahí claramente no llamaría la atención.

Lo pensó y sintió como de un segundo a otro apareció en un salón. Al voltearse se quedó como piedra al presenciar algo…un poco incómodo.

Bueno…Era normal ver a Kotori apegada a Honoka…y Umi…pero…Umi…Umi estaba amarrada. A…¿A Kotori le gusta el bondage?

Kotori se giró robóticamente hacia Nico con una cuerda entre sus manos, dando a ver a una Umi sonrojada y con su uniforme todo sudado, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¿C-Cómo entraste?-Preguntó Kotori.-

-Entré…yo…-Nico buscaba una excusa creíble.-¡Me caí de un avión!-Dijo sin pensar.-

-Ya veo…mira, haremos como que no vimos nada…haré como que yo no vi que apareciste de la nada y…tú olvidarás esto.-Dijo con una sonrisa Kotori, sonrisa la cuál aterró a Nico.-

-Me costará olvidar esto…pero…-La mirada de Kotori se intensificaba.-Vaya, ¿de qué quieres que me olvide Kotori? Yo no he visto nada.-Decía con una muy mala actuación la pelinegra.-

-Así me gusta Nico-chan.-Kotori empujó a Nico hacia la puerta.-Revisa que no venga nadie.-Dicho esto la puerta se cerró y Nico quedó sorprendida ante lo que se encontró.-

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases empezarían. En el salón de primer año se encontraba Maki, leyendo un pequeño libro como siempre.

De pronto, se sintió observada e incómoda. Desvió la vista de su libro para encontrarse con Hanayo, quién la miraba fijamente.

-¿K-Koizumi-san?.-Preguntó nerviosa Maki.-

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Preguntó.-

-Ya tocaron el timbre, pero si es por lo de ayer…no diré nada.-La pelirroja sonrió.-

-Gracias Nishikino-san.-Sonrió devuelta la chica de lentes.-

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y en eso entra Satoko, completamente relajada.

-Bien…su maestra de Japonés se enfermó de no sé qué demonios por lo que yo seré su reemplazo.-Dijo apoyándose en el escritorio.-No es necesario el saludo, pueden sentarse.-Suspiró.-

En eso, Satoko se fija en Maki quién estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-Nishikino-san, ¿puedes venir un momento?-Tras eso, el salón completo miró a Maki, susurros y cosas se escuchaban cuando la pelirroja se levantó.-

-¿Qué demonios quiere Satoko-sensei?-Susurró al llegar al escritorio de la sensei.-

-Necesito que vayas a avisarle a las de tercero que necesito reunirme con ustedes en el primer receso.-Satoko sonrió.-

-Ugh…está bien…-Dijo amargamente Maki.-

-Thanks.-La sensei acarició su cabeza.-

Maki se dirigió hacia las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el salón de las de tercero. Mientras subía tranquilamente, se topó con una figura rosada corriendo hacia su dirección. No lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso en su camino, provocando que chocaran.

-¿Dónde demonios crees que vas, Nico-chan?

-Eh…iré a tu salón por Satoko.-Dijo con normalidad la mayor.-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa Maki.-

-Se fue como si nada hacia otro salón, solo iba a pedirle las llaves de la sala de computación.-Se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra.-

-Será más rato, ahora me acompañas a buscar a Ayase-san y Toujou-san.-Dicho esto, tomó del cuello a Nico y empezó a arrastrarla.-

* * *

-Toujou-san, Ayase-san, las busca una de primero.-Dijo una chica del salón.-

Las mencionadas se voltearon y vieron como Nico intentaba liberarse del agarre de Maki, mientras esta última sonreía forzosamente. Eli al ver esa escena sintió un poco de celos, del tipo de amistad entre ellas dos.

Las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Maki y Nico.

-Maki-chan, ¿No deberías estar en clases?-Preguntó Nozomi.-

-Satoko-sensei me mandó.-Soltó con cansancio.-Quiere que en el primer receso vayan a mi salón a hablar algo.-La pelirroja con una mano en su cadera.-

-Claro, no hay problema.-Respondió rápidamente Eli.-

-Tch…-Soltó Nico por lo bajo.-

-Nos vemos en el receso.-Sonrió Maki para luego voltearse.-

Maki iba bajando los escalones cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Al escuchar eso Maki se volteó.-

-No me perderé, Nico-chan.-Soltó una risilla la pelirroja.-

-No, pero me gusta conversar contigo.-Nico sonrió provocando un sonrojo en Maki.-

-E-Está bien, acompáñame.-Dijo avergonzada la menor.-

Nico satisfecha bajó hacia donde estaba Maki y le sonrió. Ambas bajaron lentamente las escaleras en silencio. Nico se percató de unas suaves ojeras en Maki, dando a suponer que la menor no durmió anoche.

-Maki, ¿Por qué no dormiste anoche?-Preguntó la mayor dejando de caminar.-

-¿Eh?-La menor se detuvo a la vez.-¿Cómo…?

-Tus ojos están un poco decaídos y tienes ojeras suaves. Te conozco Maki, cuando no dormías en las pijamadas te pasaba lo mismo.-Río la pelinegra.-

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso y no la materia de la escuela?-Preguntó Maki.-

-Porque sólo memorizo las cosas que me gustan.-Soltó Nico sin pensar.-

-¿E-Eh?-Maki se sonrojó por completo.-

-¡Ah, no…! ¡Yo..!-Nico se sonrojó de la misma forma.-S-Solo…-Nico hablaba cada vez más bajo.-S-Sabes…recordé que debo ir por algo al salón.-Retrocedió lentamente.-

-Las estrellas.-Dijo Maki, dejando a una Nico curiosa.-Me quedé viendo las estrellas hasta tarde pensando en todo lo ocurrido.-Dijo rápidamente Maki.-

-Pues…¡Espero que veamos las estrellas juntas algún día!-Dijo Nico aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, empezando a correr hacia su salón.- _Eso fue vergonzoso y peligroso…_ -Pensó la mayor.-

* * *

El timbre indicó el inicio del primer descanso. Las tres chicas de tercero salieron de su salón para dirigirse al salón de Maki. Al llegar allí, se percataron que ninguna de las dos estaba. Decidieron buscarlas en el salón de maestros y nada. Por lo que decidieron buscar por toda la escuela.

Al buscar por toda la escuela, encontraron a ambas, quienes estaban saliendo del baño.

-Ah, ¿Nos buscaban?-Preguntó Satoko.-

-Claro, nos buscabas, ¿no?-Preguntó Nico.-

-Yep.-Satoko le guiñó un ojo.-Síganme.-

-Quién se cree guiñándome el ojo…maldita lolicona…-Maldijo por lo bajo Nico empezando a caminar.-

Satoko las llevó a unas escaleras que estaban cerca del baño, llevaban al sótano por lo cuál estaba demasiado oscuro. Eli empezó a temblar tan sólo al ver lo oscuro que estaba ahí. Nozomi notó la reacción de la rubia y tomó la mano de la rubia al igual como lo hizo con Nico, pero esta vez Nozomi entrelazó sus dedos con la rubia.

Las cinco bajaron lentamente las escaleras y llegaron un largo pasillo.

-¿Caminaremos al final de eso?-Preguntó Maki.-

-No, ¿qué dices? Es aquí.-Dijo Satoko apuntando una puerta de metal mientras prendía las luces.-

En el momento que todo se volvió claro, Eli soltó la mano de Nozomi. La pelimorada no evitó sentirse apenada ante eso.

Entraron en la habitación, la cual estaba equipada con una mesa de madera, seis sillas y unos cuantos muebles de madera. Satoko le dijo a las chicas que se sentaran y se sintieran como en casa.

-Bueno…se preguntarán por qué las llamé.-Dijo ansiosa Satoko.-

-No, la verdad no.-Dijeron las 4 chicas.-

-¡Demuestren más interés!-Dijo la sensei haciendo berrinche.-

-Bueno, bueno.-Dijo Eli riéndo.- ¿Por qué nos llamó?

-Bueno…tengo algo para ustedes.-Satoko se volteó para sacar una pequeña caja de un cajón.- Estos son…¡radio comunicadores!-Dijo feliz.-

-¿Qué esas cosas no están prohibidas en la escuela?-Preguntó Nozomi.-

-Ya convencí a la directora, no hay problema.-Satoko levantó su pulgar.-

- _No quiero imaginar como la convenció…-_ Pensaron las cuatro.-

-Estas cosas las usaremos para comunicarnos en caso de que tengamos algún problema.-Satoko repartió los radio comunicadores.-

Cada chica puso el que le correspondía en su oreja derecha, eran bastante cómodos, ni se notaba que los tuvieran puestos.

-Ustedes tan solo acercan uno de sus dedos a él y aprietan un pequeño botón, con ese podrán hablar y listo.-Dijo triunfante la sensei.-

-No están mal…g-gracias…Satoko-sensei.-Dijo avergonzada Maki.-

-¡Nishikino-san puede ser tan tierna cuando quiere!-Satoko se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.-

Las chicas de tercero rieron ante la escena, mientras Maki se ponía cada vez más roja por la cercanía de la sensei hacia ella.

* * *

Era la última clase para las de tercer año. La maestra de matemáticas les dejó un trabajo individual para obtener puntos para cuando llegara la época de exámenes.

Nico no sabía cómo responder la primera pregunta, tan sólo había puesto su nombre, grado y fecha. " _Supongo que al menos me darán un punto por llenar los datos…"_ Se decía Nico.

Luego recordó de los comunicadores que Satoko les había dado, por lo que decidió tratar de obtener ayuda con Maki.

-Maki…¿Me oyes?-Habló bajo la pelinegra.-

- _Nico-chan, ¿qué demonios? Se supone que esto es para emergencias.-_ Habló la menor con clara molestía.-

-¿En qué clase estás?-Preguntó Nico.-

- _Está en Gimnasia.-_ Se escuchó otra voz.-

-¡Maldición Eli, no me asustes así!-Gritó bajo la menor.-

- _Mejor preocúpate de concentrarte en el trabajo.-_ Habló Eli.-

-¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy preguntándole a Maki-chan?

- _Pero si Nishikino-san va en primer año…-_ Dijo la rubia confundida.-

-Te sorprendería lo inteligente que puede ser a veces.-Dijo la pelinegra orgullosa de Maki.-

- _Eli…eres libre de llamarme por mi nombre.-_ Habló Maki.-

- _¿De verdad?-_ Preguntó con clara emoción la rubia.- _¡Auch! Algo golpeó mi cara.-Se quejó.-_

 _-_ Oh~, pero qué idiotas, se dedican a molestar en vez de hacer el trabajo~-Nico fingía inocencia.-

- _Tú me molestas ahora, Nico-chan.-_ Dijo molesta la pelirroja.-

-Tch…¿Me pueden decir la respuesta al menos de la primera pregunta?-Preguntó ya molesta Nico.-

- _La respuesta está en tu corazón, Nicocchi.-_ Finalmente habló Nozomi.-

-Maldita pechugona…ya verás cuando salgamos de aquí.-Habló con un claro enojo Nico.-

- _Eh…chicas…-_ Habló una voz la cuál hizo que las cuatro se tensaran.- _Las puedo oír yo también…_ -Habló Satoko.-

-Demonios…-Soltó Nico.-

- _Yo que ustedes no sigo hablando…lo dejaré pasar por esta…¡Suerte Nico-chan!-_ Dijo alegremente Satoko.-

- _Suerte Nicocchi/Yazawa-san/Nico-chan.-_ Dijeron las otras tres.-

-¿Eh? ¿¡E-Eh?!-Nico se quedó helada y golpeó su cabeza en su banco.-Ahora sí estoy perdida…-Dijo usando un tono trágico.-

.

.

.

El timbre sonó dando por terminadas las clases. La maestra de las chicas de tercero recogió los trabajos por puestos, al pasar por el puesto de Nico, no se sorprendió al encontrar a la chica petrificada y con su hoja en blanco. Levantó suavemente la cabeza de Nico para sacar la hoja y la volvió a recostar. Al terminar de recoger los trabajos se fue del salón.

Luego de unos minutos llegó Maki al salón, al notar que ya no estaba la maestra entró y se dirigió a Eli, quien estaba en el asiento cercano a la puerta.

-Hola Eli, ¿Y Nico-chan?-Preguntó la menor.-

-¿Ves ese montón de ropa?-Preguntó Eli a lo que la pelirroja asintió.-Es ella.-Dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas.-

-Dios…-Suspiró Maki.-

Maki se acercó hacia su amiga y ahí se encontraba, echada y con los ojos en blanco, con saliva en su boca.

Con su mano empezó a mover a Nico lentamente, llamándola dulcemente.

-Nico-chan…-Habló Maki.-

-Es inútil, ya lo intentamos.-Dijo Nozomi.-

-Creo que tengo una idea…-Se dijo Maki.-

La pelirroja metió su mano a su bolso y sacó una libreta. En ella, tenía anotada las frases con las cuáles Nico solía enojarse.

-Déjame buscar algo por acá…-Dijo ojeando la libreta.-Ajá, acá tengo la perfecta.-Dijo apuntando una frase en su libreta.-

Maki se acercó al oído de Nico y le dijo suavemente.

-Nico…me llegó otra carta de amor…es de un chico de la secundaria de unas calles más abajo…creo que aceptaré sus sentimientos, me agradó.-Dicho esto se alejó esperando resultados.-

-No veo resultados, Maki.-Dijo Eli.-

-Esperen un momento y verán.-Dijo confiada la menor.-

Pasaron 3 minutos y Nico se movió lentamente, Maki estaba apoyada en la ventana esperando la reacción de Nico, Nozomi sentada frente a Nico en una silla y Eli a su lado sobre una mesa. La pelinegra levantó su cabeza lentamente y miró hacia ambos lados, encontrando a la persona que buscaba. En eso, aprovecha su poder y se teletransporta frente a Maki, acorralándola en la ventana.

-¡Cómo demonios puedes aceptarlo!-Gritó Nico furiosa.-

-C-Calma Nico-chan, era para que te despertaras un poco…-Trató de calmarla Maki.-

-Ugh…olvídenlo, estoy cansada.-Nico tomó sus cosas.-Nos vemos mañana…supongo.-Dicho esto Nico salió del salón.-

Las tres chicas que quedaron en el salón la miraron con preocupación. La pelirroja hace mucho no la veía de esa forma, estaba algo triste o enojada con ella misma…Tal cuál como aquella vez cuando ella tenía 10 años y Nico 12.

 **Flashback**

Nico ayudaba a una pequeña pelirroja a subir a un gran árbol, ella estaba haciendo de banquito para que a la pequeña se le hiciera más fácil subir.

De pronto, un grupo de niños apareció para molestar a la mayor, como siempre lo hacían. Nico terminó de ayudar a Maki a subir y se enfrentó a los chicos pese a los reclamos y preocupación de Maki.

-De verdad es que ya cansan.-Dijo Nico levantándose, llevaba unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas solamente, una camisa manga corta de color amarilla y unas zapatillas verdes.-

-Vamos Yazawa, quedamos de pelear la última vez que nos encontramos.-Dijo amenazante el líder del grupo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar.-

-Dije que pelearíamos cuando no estuviera Maki-chan presente, idiota, aprende a escuchar.-Nico se cruzó de brazos.-

Al escuchar eso el líder se acercó hacia Nico e intentó golpearla en la cara, pero esta detuvo su mano en el momento.

-Wow, y me decías enojona a mí, Satoshi.-Reía Nico.-

-Serás…-Satoshi golpeó las rodillas de Nico, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.-

Nico al caer boca abajo, se percató que faltaban 3 integrantes del grupo de Satoshi.

-Nico-chan…-Escuchó a Maki con una voz temblorosa.-

Nico se volteó y vio a los tres chicos que faltaban subiendo al árbol donde estaba Maki.

-¡No!-Nico corrió pero Satoshi la detuvo.-

-¿Dónde vas? Nos divertiremos con ella un rato.-Sonrió el joven.-¡Ahora chicos!-Gritó.-

En eso, los amigos de Satoshi empezaron a mover el árbol con toda sus fuerzas, haciendo que se tambalee. Maki trató de agarrarse bien de la rama a la cuál se encontraba, pero al tener poca fuerza cayó del árbol.

-¡Maki, no!-Gritó desesperada Nico corriendo. Pero Satoshi se lo impidió nuevamente, pateando su estómago.-

-¡Te dije que no te irás!-Le gritó.-

Maki cayó directo al pasto, que gracias al cielo estaba un poco largo, y los chicos de ahí se asustaron al ver que no reaccionaba. Miraron a Satoshi asustados, ya que este tenía una cara de satisfacción.

-Ya déjenla ahí, vámonos.-Dijo eso último, moviendo con el pie a Nico.-

El grupo de chicos se fue dejando a ambas chicas en el suelo.

Nico se levantó con dificultad y corrió hacia Maki. Al llegar con la menor, recostó su cabeza en su regazo, el cuál tenía un poco de sangre por la patada que le dio Satoshi.

-¿Maki-chan?.-Llamó la pelinegra aguantando el llanto.-

-¿Ya se fueron?-La menor abrió su ojo izquierdo.-

-¿E-Eh? Pues…sí.-Dijo confundida la mayor.-

-Que bueno…¿Estás bien? Estuve preocupada todo este rato.-Dijo la pequeña.-

-Eso debería preguntarte yo…por mi culpa esos idiotas te hicieron daño.-Nico apretó sus puños.-

-Pero Nico-chan…no podías…-Maki fue cortada por la mayor.-

-Sí podía, pero la cobardía me ganó.-Dijo secamente Nico.-Si no fuera por mi cobardía, te habría salvado de esa caída que pudo ser grave…-Se echaba la culpa Nico.-

-Nico-chan yo…

-No importa ya, Maki-chan…Nos vemos mañana…espero…-Nico se levantó ayudando a Maki a levantarse a la vez.-Cuídate.-Dicho esto la menor se fue corriendo del lugar.-

Maki se quedó mirando hacia la dirección donde Nico se había ido. Desde ese momento, Nico no le quita el ojo encima a ella.

 **Fin flashback.**

Nico caminaba tranquilamente por la escuela, no quería irse a casa, sabía que su madre la regañaría al igual que casi toda su familia. Para la familia de Nico, ella era una completa decepción en tanto a cosas escolares. Ellos no le veían un futuro a lo que ella quería ser, que no ganaría mucho dinero y no podría mantener a su familia. Realmente estaba cansada de eso.

De pronto, ve una figura pasar hacia un salón. Nico decidió adentrarse en búsqueda de lo que era.

La pelinegra asomó su cabeza por la puerta y vio de que se trataba. Era un pecado, el cuál estaba desesperado tirando cosas por todos lados. " _Una clase ira"_ pensó Nico. En el momento en el que iba a avisar sobre la aparición, la sombra se percató de su presencia y corrió desenfrenadamente hacia Nico.

La chica de ojos rubí tan solo se limitó a correr y apretar el pequeño botón del radio transmisor.

-¡Díganme por favor que siguen en la escuela!-Decía desesperada Nico.-

- _¿Ocurre algo?-_ Preguntó Satoko.-

-En estos momentos…me persigue…una clase ira, necesito ayuda _.-_ Decía con dificultad Nico.-

- _Dime dónde estás y le aviso a las demás._ -Dijo Satoko seriamente.-

-Estoy en…-En ese momento, la sombra golpea a Nico por estar distraída.-Maldición.-Nico cortó la transmisión.-

Nico logró levantarse rápidamente y seguir corriendo. En eso, de otro salón sale otra sombra.

Una clase avaricia.

Nico se encontraba completamente rodeada entre las dos clases medianamente altas. El miedo bloqueó sus pensamientos. Tan sólo esperaba que las demás llegaran rápidamente.

 **Baia, lo dejo en drama again :u. –Se sienta a esperar los reviews sobre la parte de Kotori y Umi.-**


	6. Chapter 6

Nico no sabía hacia donde huir, tenía a la clase Ira a su izquierda y a la derecha a la clase Avaricia. La pelinegra no lo pensó dos veces y se teletransportó , pero para su mala suerte, chocó contra algo. "La barrera" pensó. La barrera de batalla que hicieron las sombras fue de aproximadamente 10 metros de largo y 3 de ancho, por lo que Nico no podía huir muy lejos.

La clase Avaricia era de un joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años, los bolsillos de su pantalón estaban repletos de monedas. Mientras que la clase Ira era un señor de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años.

La pelinegra buscaba una forma de atacar sin arruinarlo todo. De pronto, una voz hizo que dejara de pensar un momento.

-¡Nicocchi!-Esa voz era…-

-¡Nozomi!, gracias al cielo llegaste.-Dijo aliviada.-Aunque llegaste un poco tarde.-Nico bufó.-

-Perdón, fuimos de compras con Maki-chan y Elicchi.-Habló la pelimorada preocupada.-

-¿¡Y dejaste a Eli con Maki-chan a solas?!-Gritó Nico llamando la atención de las sombras.-Maldición…-Se dijo mientras se teletransportaba.-

-Bueno…sí, las dejé a solas. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?-Preguntó Nozomi inocentemente.-

-P-Pues…nada…-Dijo Nico nerviosa.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que haya sido correcto el quitarnos los comunicadores?-Preguntó Eli.-

-Eran un tanto molestos.-Dijo Maki sobándose la oreja donde estaba el comunicador.-

Ambas chicas estaban saliendo de una tienda de chocolates. Maki, al ver a la rubia entusiasmada con los dulces que habían en el lugar, decidió comprarle una caja con los mejores chocolates de la tienda.

Las chicas no sabían dónde ir, ya que Nozomi de la nada se fue corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde.

La rubia miró de reojo a la menor que estaba a su lado mientras caminaban, su cara era de preocupación y, claramente, esa preocupación era por Nico.

-¿Aún preocupada por Yazawa?-Preguntó.-

-Claro que sí.-Dijo Maki rápidamente remarcando lo obvio.- Hace muchos años no la veía así.-Habló un poco más bajo.-

-Ya veo…-Dijo Eli, aún mirando de reojo a Maki.-

Al doblar una esquina, el celular de Eli comenzó a sonar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La clase ira lanzó unas cuantas monedas que Nico logró esquivar, sino, explotarían sobre ella.

-¡Nozomi, ¿Qué acaso no hay forma de que entres?!-Gritaba Nico corriendo alrededor .-

-¡E-Estoy viendo eso!-Nozomi buscaba una forma de romper la barrera pero era imposible.-

Nozomi tiraba cada vez más ráfagas de fuego, pero se estaba cansando demasiado. Sentía sus piernas temblar por lo que decidió tomar un descanso.

Mientras, Nico buscaba la forma de derrotar al menos a una sombra y así descansar o esconderse, corrió hacia un salón y se escondió debajo del escritorio del profesor. En eso, se puso a pensar en qué hacer.

- _Ambas son clases bastantes poderosas…yo sola no puedo contra ellos dos…mi poder tan solo…me mueve…-_ pensaba Nico. Hasta que un ruido la hizo saltar, al parecer la habían encontrado.- Soy inútil.-Susurró Nico mientras se abrazaba las piernas.-

En un parpadeo, la mitad del escritorio fue arrebatado fuertemente. Nico se quedó helada ante eso, volteó lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con la clase ira.

-No…escaparás.-Habló la sombra con su voz ronca mientras alzaba su mano que ahora era filosa.-

Era filosa…esa cosa filosa…la mataría.

Nico reaccionó y se teletransportó, pero por falta de energía, no llegó a más de la puerta del salón. La sombra se volteó sin perder su sonrisa y se dirigió hacia Nico, golpeándola, haciéndola llegar hasta el límite de la barrera. Donde chocó de espaldas y cayó sentada.

Nozomi al sentir el fuerte golpe se acercó a la barrera, no sabía que ocurría, pues la barrera era de un color blanco cremoso.

-¿Nicocchi? ¿¡Nicocchi estás bien?!-Gritaba Nozomi.-

-N-Nozomi…vete.-Decía con dificultad Nico.-

-¡Pero Nicocchi, aún podemos…!

-¡No podemos Nozomi!-Gritó Nico.-Vete, si las sombras me quieren me obtendrán. Después de todo soy demasiado débil para enfrentarlas.-Dijo Nico soltando una risilla.-

-Nicocchi no…-De pronto, Nozomi sintió un golpe.-¿N-Nicocchi?-Nozomi no recibió respuesta.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satoko buscaba rápidamente algo en su computadora, en eso entra Hanayo.

-S-Satoko-san, Ayase-san y Nishikino-san ya están aquí.-Dijo nerviosa.-

-Hazlas bajar…¡Ah! Baja con linterna.-Dijo Satoko, recordando el miedo de Eli.-

-Entendido.-Hanayo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.-

Pasaron unos minutos y Eli junto a Maki llegaron al laboratorio de Satoko. Quien no se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas.

-Satoko-sensei.-Dijo Maki, haciendo saltar a Satoko de la sorpresa.-

-¡C-Chicas no me asusten así!-Dijo la sensei mientras cerraba algunas pestañas en su computadora.-

Maki no le tomó importancia al actuar de su profesora, por lo que decidió acercarse.

-Verán…necesito que ayuden a alguien que está en serios problemas ahora.-Dijo seriamente Satoko.- Pero antes…¿Por qué no llevan sus comunicadores?-Preguntó un tanto enojada.-

-Eran molestos Satoko-sensei , no eran cómodos.-Dijo Maki.-

-Perfecto. Ahora dime, ¿Te parece muy cómodo que Nico-chan esté a punto de morir en este instante?-Dijo Satoko sin expresión alguna.-

-¿A-A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Eli.-

-Que en el tiempo en el que ustedes no usaban sus comunicadores, Nico-chan estaba pidiendo ayuda.-Satoko se paró de su asiento.-

-Eso explica el porqué Nozomi se fue de la nada…-Dijo Eli en voz baja.-

-Me comunicaré con Nozomi.-Dijo Maki.-

-¿Maki…?-Eli se volteó hacia la menor.-

-Debo ayudarla…-Se decía Maki.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ocurrió en un parpadeo, Nozomi sintió ese golpe y de la nada todo el pasillo se llenó de luz. La pelimorada solo logró reconocer una pequeña figura poniendo sus manos en la barrera, para luego correr. Nozomi se levantó rápidamente y siguió esa figura, pero esta fue demasiado rápida para Nozomi. La pelimorada regresó hacia donde estaba el escudo, pero lo que vio la sorprendió.

Aún había una barrera.

Nozomi vio una nota en el suelo que decía:

" **Destruí la barrera más gruesa, te dejo la más débil. Pero para eso, necesitaras a la chica de rojos cabellos."**

 **Atte: T.**

Nozomi leyó la nota una y otra vez. ¿Chica de rojos cabellos? ¿Se referirá a Maki? Pero había un problema, Maki no estaba.

En ese momento, un sonido molesto se apoderó de la oreja de Nozomi.

- _¿Nozomi? Nozomi, ¿Puedes oírme?-_ Esa voz era Maki.-

-Maki-chan.-Soltó aliviada Nozomi.-Espera, ¡Este no es tiempo para relajarse! ¿¡Dónde demonios se habían metido?!-

- _Nozomi, si nos quieres regañar, hazlo en otro momento. ¿Dónde está Nico-chan?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Nico estaba acorralada, no podía levantarse, estaba débil. De pronto, vio como la barrera en la que estaba se rompía lentamente, dejándola caer de espaldas. El sonido como de vidrio quebrado, llamó la atención de las sombras.

Las dos sombras salieron de su escondite y dirigieron su mirada a la chica pelinegra que se encontraba con su cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, pero pronto la joven se volteó para darse cuenta del problema en el que estaba. Las sombras no lo pensaron dos veces y se acercaron con gran velocidad a Nico.

La pelinegra no tenía mucha energía, por lo que no podía usar su poder.

-No tienes escapatoria.-Habló la clase avaricia.-

Nico, a pesar de saber que este era su fin, buscaba una forma de escapar. De pronto, recordó algo importante.

" _A la clase avaricia sólo le interesa el dinero que lleva en su bolsillo"_

Nico no lo pensó y buscó algo para lanzar, a su lado se encontraba un trozo de cemento, posiblemente pudo haberse caído cuando la golpearon. Lo tomó con fuerza y lo lanzó directamente al bolsillo de la clase avaricia. Esta, al ver como unas cuantas monedas caían, se desesperó.

-¡N-No!-Gritó mientras se agachaba a recoger una por una.-

Nico aprovechó que la sombra estaba despistada y corrió hacia ella. Al parecer había ganado algo de energía por lo que se teletransportó cerca de la clase avaricia, para no lidiar con la clase Ira.

-Estás perdido.-Dijo Nico, sin dejar que la clase avaricia se volteara, pateó su cabeza, haciendo que la sombra y todo su dinero, se hicieran polvo.-

Nico soltó un suspiro y relajó sus hombros. Había acabado con una sola sombra, faltaba una. Justamente la que faltaba iba corriendo hacia ella, desprendiendo fuego de su cuerpo. Eso era algo que Satoko no explicó y la mataría por eso.

-Listo, estoy muerta.-Dijo Nico ya relajándose. No tenía intenciones de moverse.-

La clase ira alzó su puño el cuál estaba rodeado de un negro fuego. Nico cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, el cuál fue tal como esperaba Nico, doloroso.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que literalmente voló, traspasando la pared de un salón, haciéndola escombros.

Nico no sentía sus piernas, intentó levantarse pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Solo podía mirar el techo del salón y los escombros que la rodeaban. Sentía los ojos pesados, no quería cerrarlos pero…sin darse cuenta su vista se tornó negra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maki corría rápidamente por la escuela buscando a Nozomi, llegó al segundo piso y ahí estaba la pelimorada. La menor se apresuró y llegó cuanto antes al lado de Nozomi.

-¿Y Nico-chan?-Preguntó apenas llegó.-

-Sobreviviendo…supongo…-Dijo secamente Nozomi.-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-Maki se preocupó.-

-Sí, fíjate que sí.-Dijo Nozomi un poco cabreada.- Ocurrió que mientras tú y Eli estaban por ahí sin sus comunicadores pasándola de maravilla, Nicocchi…¡Nicocchi posiblemente ahora esté muerta!-Gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.-

-N-Nozomi…yo…-Maki trataba de calmarla.-

-¿¡Tú qué?! ¡Te aseguro que si no hubiéramos tenido los comunicadores, Nicocchi estaría más que muerta, ¿Por qué crees que Satoko-sensei nos los dio? ¿Para adornar los oídos?!-Maki miraba con los ojos como plato a Nozomi.- ¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara y destruye esa barrera!-Nozomi apuntó a la barrera que había en el medio del pasillo.-

-Pero ¿Por qué yo?-Preguntó Maki.-

-Solo ¡Hazlo!-Gritó Nozomi.-

Maki miró con terror a Nozomi y se empezó a acercar a la barrera. Aún no manejaba bien sus poderes y no sabía como destruir esa barrera. Colocó ambas manos al frente con las palmas en dirección a la barrera, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Si ella hubiera tenido los comunicadores, Nico no estaría en ese apuro, si ella no se hubiera ido con Eli…Nico estaría bien.

Al pensar todo eso, Maki sintió rabia y algo salió de sus manos, era como ver una tormenta, los rayos salían por todos lados golpeando la barrera. Maki intensificó la fuerza y estos empezaron a agrietar la barrera, pero no la rompía. La menor usó todas sus fuerzas pero sus rayos aún así no rompían la barrera.

Maki cayó de rodillas tras quedar sin energía, respiraba con dificultad y miraba fijamente la barrera. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla.

De la nada, la misma luz que vio Nozomi apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez, la figura que rompió la barrera era un poco más alta y más rápida, pues desapareció rápidamente.

La barrera cayó, y, como si de un vidrio tratara, cayó en miles de pedazos. Y ahí se vio, la sombra a unos segundos de darle el golpe final a Nico.

Maki no se podía poner de pie, sus piernas no respondían, era su culpa. Por su culpa ahora matarían a su mejor amiga. La menor cerró los ojos a espera de que lo peor ocurra.

Pero, algo lo impidió.

-¡Aléjate de Yazawa!-Gritó alguien.-

Maki volteó y vio a Eli en el aire sobre la sombra, apuntaba con su mano directamente a esta. La rubia, debido a su rabia, soltó una gran ráfaga de aire, la cuál hizo que la sombra chocara contra una mesa y se hiciera polvo. Maki miraba la escena estupefacta, estaba completamente echa piedra, hace un momento su mejor amiga iba a ser asesinada pero en unos segundos eso cambió repentinamente. La pelirroja estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Eli la llamaba.

-¡Maki!-Gritó fastidiada Eli con Nico en sus brazos.- ¡No respira!-

Eso fue suficiente para que el mundo de Nishikino Maki se viniera abajo.

 **¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! De verdad lo siento mucho u_u. Espero que este capítulo recompense el tiempo que estuvieron esperando y esas cosas uvu. Gracias por la gente que le da Follow y deja sus reviews en la historia, los aprecio mucho :3. Ahora responderé los reviews, no, no se me olvidaron ahora uvu.**

 **OpiellTheFallenAngel: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! A todos les recuerda a Full Metal xD. Pero weno, aquí está la actualización!**

 **Arf-chan: Me alegro que te haya gustado!. Eso me recuerda…te he visto harto en un grupo llamado Seguidores de Nico xD, leí una idea de fic que tuviste y me pareció interesante n-n, si lo llegas a subir te apoyaré desde el primer capítulo! .u./.**


	7. Chapter 7

Eli trataba de despertar a Nico, pero esta respiraba débilmente y su pulso no estaba muy bien. Eli trató de hacerle respiración boca a boca, pero no sabía como hacerlo bien. Eli no podía esperar más y acercó sus labios a Nico. Estuvo a unos centímetros de juntarlos, pero…no pudo.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?!-Gritó Maki completamente sonrojada.-

-¿Eh? S-Sólo respiración boca a boca.-Dijo Eli con normalidad.-

-Elicchi aprovecha que Nicocchi está dormida para besarla…que atrevida.-Bromeó Nozomi.-

-¡T-Te equivocas!-Dijo rápidamente Eli sonrojada.-

En eso, sienten unos pasos por la escalera. Era Satoko, quien venía completamente cansada y sudada.

-¿C-Cómo está Yazawa?-Dijo con dificultad debido a la falta de aire.-

-No muy bien…-Dijo Eli mirando a Nico con pena.-

Satoko fijó su mirada en la pelinegra, todo lo que ocurría, clan sombra, la más bajita inconsciente…le era familiar.

" _Gracias por salvarme, onee-chan"_

Ante ese recuerdo de una niña con lentes de diez años despertando después de algo horrible, la profesora apretó sus puños y caminó a paso firme hacia Nico. Eli la miró confundida, al ver que la profesora se agachó y tomó a Nico en sus brazos.

Maki se acercó hacia Satoko y miró a Nico con pena. La pelinegra tenía su rostro lleno de polvo, al igual que su ropa. Sus rodillas con sangre al igual que su nariz y labios.

La pelirroja se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Nico.

-¿Qué hará con ella?-Preguntó triste la menor.-

-Eh…Yo la sanaré.-Dijo Satoko reanudando su caminata. Pero Maki se interpuso.-

-¿Puedo acompañarla?-Preguntó suplicante Maki.-

-No.-Dicho esto Satoko se fue con Nico en sus brazos.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi, Eli y Maki caminaban por el centro de la ciudad en dirección a sus hogares. Ninguna decía palabra alguna, las tres iban con la cabeza cabizbaja y caminaban a paso lento.

-¿Nico estaba muerta?-Preguntó Maki de la nada.-

-¿Ahora te preocupas?-Dijo fríamente Nozomi.-

-Nozomi, no seas así.-Dijo Eli tratando de calmar las cosas.-

-¿Cómo no ser así? Fue culpa de ella de que Nicocchi ahora esté posiblemente muerta.-Nozomi apretó los puños.-

-¡No la culpes de algo tan grave!-Gritó la rubia.-

-Nozomi tiene razón, Eli.-Susurró la menor.-

-¿Maki?-La rubia se giró hacia Maki.-

-Si yo no hubiera dicho que nos sacáramos los comunicadores…Nico…-Maki apretó sus puños y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.-

-¿Ahora piensas bien las cosas?-Dijo Nozomi manteniendo su posición.-Nos vemos mañana…supongo.-Dicho esto la pelimorada se marchó.-

Las dos chicas vieron como Nozomi se iba lentamente y desaparecía en la otra calle. Eli se giró a abrazar a Maki.

-Maki…No debes culparte.-Habló Eli suavemente.-

-Pero Eli…es mi culpa…-La menor aguantaba las ganas de llorar.-

- _Es tu oportunidad, Eli._ -Se decía la rubia.- Bueno…tomaré un poco de esa culpa para que no cargues todo.-La menor miró a Eli sorprendida.- ¿Quieres pasar a dormir a mi casa? No son horas de que vayas sola por ahí.-Sonrió Eli.-

Al escuchar todo eso, Maki se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó su mirada avergonzada.

-S-Si no es molestia para ti…-Sonrió Maki.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-¡…na…o…!-se escuchó entrecortado un nombre.-_

 _-¡No podemos hacer nada!_

 _Luego de eso el ambiente cambió rápidamente a un lugar lleno de máquinas con luces extrañas._

 _-¡Gracias por salvarme, onee-chan!_

Satoko de pronto despertó de un golpe. Se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio sin darse cuenta. Miró el reloj de su escritorio para darse que eran las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que se levantó y subió a prepararse un café. Sin antes mirar al capsula donde se encontraba Yazawa Nico.

-Si funcionó una vez…funcionará otra…-Se dijo mientras subía las escaleras.-

Al llegar a la cocina puso la cafetera, mientras se dispuso a buscar un poco de leche en la nevera. Necesitaba relajarse, los recuerdos de hace 10 años no podían perjudicarla otra vez, menos en estos momentos.

Unos sonidos que provenían de las escaleras provocaron que se golpeara la cabeza por accidente y causara más ruido que antes. Se sorprendió al ver que la luz de la cocina era encendida.

-¿Satoko-san?-Era Hanayo.-

-Perdón…¿Te desperté?-Preguntó Satoko.-

-No…solo que…no pude dormir bien.-Dijo apenada.-

-Ya veo…Lo que buscas está en el baño.-Dijo Satoko sonriendo.-

-Me lo hubiera dicho desde antes.-Dicho esto Hanayo se retiró de la cocina hacia el baño.-

- _Me sorprende lo que ha crecido._ -Pensó Satoko.-

Claro que le sorprendía, después de todo, Hanayo era, fue y será algo sorprendente para ella.

De pronto, un golpe se escuchó en el baño.

-¡S-Satoko-san…ayuda!-Gritaba Hanayo.-

Satoko se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. Pasó por el largo pasillo y llegó al baño, en eso, ve como Hanayo tenía la puertita de la despensa del baño en su mano. A pesar de que la menor tenía sus ojos llorosos Satoko no pudo evitar explotar en risa.

-¡No sea cruel!-Rogó Hanayo.-

-¡P-pero Hanayo…!-Satoko se largó a reír nuevamente.-N-No te preocupes, en la mañana lo arreglaremos.-Dijo la sensei secándose las lágrimas provocadas por tanto reír.-

Luego de eso, tomaron algo tibio y Hanayo volvió a su habitación, mientras que la mayor bajaba a su laboratorio para seguir observando a Nico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi llegó a su departamento rápidamente, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dejó caer. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, su mejor amiga, la persona que estuvo con ella cuando nadie más lo estuvo (Después de Eli) quizás esté muerta ahora.

Nico siempre estuvo para ella mientras Eli estaba en Rusia.

 _Flashback._

Nozomi llegaba a la secundaria Otonokizaka. Esta sería su escuela definitiva y no haría más cambios. Al llegar al salón de primer año, notó que ahí ya muchas chicas se conocían. Claro, nadie la conocería a ella si se cambiaba de escuela cada ciertos meses debido al trabajo de sus padres.

La pelimorada tomó asiento y la clase comenzó con las presentaciones. Al llegar su turno, habló tímidamente.

-M-Mi nombre es Nozomi Toujou, me mudé hace poco a Tokyo por lo que no tengo muchos amigos. Espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dicho esto hizo una reverencia.-

Al sentarse, logró escuchar murmuros refiriéndose a ella como una anti-social, gorda y demás. Cierta pelinegra no aguantó más esos murmuros.

-Mi turno.-Se levantó.-Mi nombre es Nico Yazawa.-Algunas chicas chillaron por lo bajo.-Bueno…tengo 15 años y me interesaría hacer amistades.-Dijo sonriente.-Pero.-La niña de ojos rubí se acercó a la pelimorada.-Me gustaría ser tu amiga, no de las hipócritas que nos rodean.-Dijo esto mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica frente a ella.-

En ese momento la vida de la chica de ojos verdosos tuvo color, era un bonito color. Por fin, alguien quiso ser su amiga desde un principio, por fin…alguien la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

 _Fin flashback_

Nozomi abrió los ojos lentamente, aún se encontraba apoyada en su puerta abrazando sus rodillas. Sentía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por lo que decidió ir a lavarse los ojos.

Mañana ella iría donde Satoko-sensei y visitaría a Nico, sí, toda buena mejor amiga debe hacer eso. Terminó de lavarse la cara y se fue a su habitación, dispuesta a descansar del agotador día que tuvo.

.

.

.

.

.

Eli llegaba a su casa junto a Maki, quién no habló en todo el camino. Al abrir la puerta, su hermana menor se asomó y corrió hacia la mayor.

-¡Onee-chan!-La pequeña niña con acento extranjero abrazó a la rubia.-Demoraste mucho en la escuela, ¿Qué ocurrió?-La menor fijó su vista en Maki.-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó.-

-Hola, mi nombre es Nishikino Maki y voy en primero año de la escuela Otonokizaka. Un placer conocerte.-Sonrió Maki.-

-¿Maki-san?-Se asomó una chica de cabello café y corto.-

-¿Y-Yukiho?-Se sorprendió Maki.- _Estoy perdida, Yukiho le contará a Honoka y Honoka le contará a Rin y luego Rin le contará a Nozomi y,y luego…¡Aahh, qué problema!-_ Se quejaba mentalmente la pelirroja.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la niña de cabello café.-

-B-Bueno…-Maki buscaba una respuesta.-

-Se quedará a dormir porque necesita ayuda para un exámen. Ahora si nos disculpan, Yukiho-san, Arisa.-Eli tomó la mano de Maki.-Estaremos ocupadas en mi habitación.-La rubia subió rápidamente las escaleras con la menor tomada de la mano.-

-Eso sonó tan…-Dijo Arisa sin terminar la oración.-

-¿Tan de adultos? Pues sí. Mejor no subamos en un buen rato.-Dijo Yukiho volviendo a sentarse.-

Ambas chicas subieron aún tomadas de las manos hacia la habitación de Eli. La rubia abrió la puerta y se presenciaba un cuarto simple. Una cama de plaza y media con dos mesitas de noche a los lados. Una mesa en el centro sobre una pequeña alfombra blanca, cerca de eso, un escritorio pequeño con una lámpara, libros y lápices. Maki examinó la habitación y le pareció bastante bonita.

Eli le indicó a Maki a que se sentara, por lo que esta se sentó en la cama y Eli en la silla de su escritorio.

-Tengo una duda desde que Nozomi te gritó. ¿No te llevas bien con ella?-Preguntó Eli.-

-Bueno…algo así.-Dijo Maki bajando la mirada.-

-Pero…¿Por qué?-Eli tenía mucha curiosidad.-

-Siempre pensé que Nozomi estaba un poco celosa de mi relación de amistad con Nico. Ya sabes, Nico es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo diez años y a Nozomi la conoce hace dos años. Por compromisos que tenía conmigo…Nico a veces dejaba sola a Nozomi.-Dijo Maki sintiéndose culpable.-

-Es mi culpa por dejarla sola…-Dijo Eli.- No debí haber aceptado el estudiar en Rusia.-Eli tapó su cara con ambas manos.-

-Verdad que estuviste en Rusia.-Dijo Maki recordando.-¿Por qué te fuiste en primer lugar?-Preguntó.-

-Porque lo necesitaba.-Dijo rápidamente Eli.-

-Pero…

-Oye, ¿no crees que es hora de dormir?-Dijo Eli levantándose rápidamente-

-Eli…-Susurró Maki y se fijó en el reloj. Era tal cuál como decía Eli, era demasiado tarde.-

Maki durmió en la cama de Eli y la rubia en un futón. Fue una noche tranquila…y un punto para Eli.

.

.

.

.

.

-…zawa…an…-Se escuchaba a lo lejos.-

Nico sentía como si alguien la estuviera llamando desde lejos, sentía la necesidad de abrir los ojos y los abrió lentamente, al principio su vista fue borrosa, pero luego se percató que Satoko estaba viéndola sobre un cristal. Nico abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Ella no estaba muerta?.

Satoko notó la desesperación de Nico y decidió abrir la "tapa" de la cápsula. Nico se levantó lentamente con su cara aún en shock, no podía creer que no hubiera muerto, era imposible que ella estuviera viva luego de todo por lo que pasó. ¿Cómo? El golpe y el impacto habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para matar a alguien, pero…ella no estaba muerta.

La menor dirigió su mirada asustada hacia Satoko, quién tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Satoko.-

-¿Cómo…estoy…? La pregunta sería…¿Cómo estoy viva?-La voz de Nico era baja casi como un susurro.-

-Bueno eso sería…-La profesora iba a continuar, pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse la interrumpió.-

-¿Satoko-sensei?-Era Hanayo, quién ya estaba con el uniforme de la escuela.-

-¿H-Hanayo-chan?-Preguntó sorprendida.-

-Eh…ya serán las siete de la mañana, debe ir a trabajar.-Dijo tímidamente.-

-¿Eh?-Satoko dirigió su mirada a un reloj colgado en la pared.-¿¡Ya son casi las siete?!-Gritó Satoko.-

Nico no sabía que pasaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Desde cuando está dormida? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer pero en ese momento un gruñido llamó la atención de las tres personas en la habitación.

Era el estómago de Satoko.

-E-Eh…-La profesora se sonrojó por la vergüenza.-C-Creo que iré a comer algo…-Dijo con una risa nerviosa.- Nico-chan, hoy no irás a la escuela…necesitas…eh…acostumbrarte.-Dijo amablemente.-

-¿Acostumbrarme?-Preguntó dudosa Nico.-

-A caminar.-Dijo Hanayo.-

-¿E-Eh?-Nico no entendía nada.-

-No despertaste en dos meses.-Dijo Satoko.-

Nico abrió los ojos completamente. ¿Dos meses? ¿¡Dos meses?! Ocho semanas sin ver a Maki, ocho semanas sin saber qué ocurrió con las demás. ¿Habrá aparecido una sombra? ¿Están todas bien? Eran muchas preguntas, Nico necesitaba respuestas, ella necesitaba ver a Maki.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Perdón por la desaparición repentina uvu. No me llegaban ideas y pos…si no me llegaban ideas metería relleno y no era la idea, la historia debe avanzar :C. Pero weeeeno, responderé sus reviews:**

 **Nicocchi 17: Que no cunda el pánico, Nico está bien!...supongo :v**

 **OphielTheFallenAngel: ¡Has encontrado la moraleja del capítulo! Okno xDD. Me pasé por tu historia, está muy buena la verdad n-n. Por ahí dejé un review owo.**

 **Gabi kahio pierce: Hey, calma, te faltó un wow (?) Todas esas preguntas se resolverán en un tiempo, ya verás xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! OvO**

 **REI-CM: Ah, no te preocupes, el NozoNico no es pecado xDD. La relación que tienen Nico y Nozomi es genial uwu. Gracias por pasarte a leer! UvU**

 **TMizuko: ¡Aquí está la continuación! Espero que te guste :33.**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo por la demora. No olviden dejar sus reviews, me alegra leer sus reacciones a los capítulos y las opiniones que dan n-n. Sin más me retiro a escribir el capítulo 8. Bai n-n.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas a todos!, me disculpo por el retraso, pero mi pc sufrió un problema y ahora estoy usando el de mi madre uvu. En el tiempo que estuve sin pc escribí este capítulo en mi cuaderno así que todo está controlado(?) Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo uvu.**

Maki se encontraba en su salón de clases observando hacia la ventana. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente de Nico. Dos meses…desde que su mejor amiga estaba en coma.

La pelirroja seguía con el sentimiento de culpabilidad en su pecho. En especial si Nozomi se lo recordaba en cada enfrentamiento con una sombra diciéndole "Increíble que lleves el comunicador" Recordar eso hacía que le doliera el pecho.

En especial luego del suceso de hace dos semanas.

 _ **Flashback**_

Las tres chicas corrían rápidamente por las calles tras recibir un llamado de Satoko diciendo que un grupo de sombras se encontraba cerca de la casa de Nico. Maki era la que más rápido corría ya que se preocupaba de que algo le pasara a los hermanos y madre de Nico.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con la puerta completamente destruida. Al entrar, se encontraron con vidrios rotos esparcidos por el suelo, muebles completamente rotos y lo que menos querían ver en ese momento.

Sangre.

Maki se acercó rápidamente e inspeccionó el lugar sin encontrar algo que la llevara a alguna pista.

Eli se introdujo más a la casa y buscó en las habitaciones. Al entrar a la que parecía ser de la madre de Nico se encontró lo peor. La señora Yazawa se encontraba en el piso con un gran agujero en el estómago, rodeada de un gran charco de sangre. Eli podía jurar que se podía ver hacia el otro lado a través de ese agujero. La rubia se quedó petrificada, helada y a la vez temblaba. Sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Pero mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, se percató de que en la mano de la madre de Nico había un papel. Así que sin dudarlo llamó a las otras dos chicas.

Las dos chicas llamadas llegaron rápidamente, y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, no pudieron evitar gritar bajo. Nozomi no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, ya que la señora Yazawa había sido como una madre para ella al igual que para Maki.

La rubia tomó valor y se acercó a tomar la nota, sin evitar soltar un "Lo siento, Nico" en un susurro mientras se agachaba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Al llegar junto a las otras dos chicas se dispuso a leer la nota.

" **Esto es lo que sucede cuando se meten con nosotros.**

 **Por los niños no se preocupen, estarán bien con nosotros.**

 **Atte: E**

-¡Se llevaron a los hermanitos de Nico-chan!-Gritó nerviosa Maki.-

-Esto es malo…-Dijo Eli.-

En ese momento, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban cerca, por lo que las chicas debieron salir rápidamente del lugar y salir por las escaleras de emergencias para no toparse con la policía y evitar ser interrogadas e inculpadas.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Maki suspiró antes el recuerdo, la escena de la señora Yazawa no se le iba de la cabeza. No quería ni pensar la reacción de Nico cuando se entere lo que le sucedió a su familia.

El timbré de inicio de clases sonó, pero Satoko sensei no se aparecía en el salón. La pelirroja buscó a Hanayo, pero ella tampoco había llegado. Por lo que Maki se acercó a Rin, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre su banco.

-Rin, despierta, rin.-Maki movía a la peli naranja para despertarla.-

-No me gusta el pescado nya….-Murmuraba la chica gato.-

-No tienes remedio…-Suspiró la pelirroja.-

En ese momento, entran Satoko y Hanayo un tanto agitadas. "Quizás se quedaron dormidas" pensaba Maki mientras veía como Hanayo se acercaba a su asiento.

-Bien chicas, a sus lugares.-Decía Satoko dejando su carpeta sobre el escritorio.- Me disculpo por llegar tarde, me ocurrió algo en la mañana y me retrasé.-La sensei ponía su mano en su nuca.-

Maki se sentó y le dirigió una mirada Satoko, quien escribía en su celular.

-¿Qué será lo que la retrasó?-Se preguntaba la pelirroja.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó dando fin a la primera clase, luego de unos minutos, Nozomi y Eli se aparecieron en el salón de las de primer año, ya que Satoko les había dicho que se aparecieran ahí apenas sonara el timbre.

Maki se quedó mirando a las chicas de tercero. ¿Por qué Satoko no le dijo nada? ¿Otra sombra habrá aparecido? Necesitaba salir de todas esas dudas, así que no lo dudó y se acercó a las chicas mayores.

-Hola, ¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó extrañada la menor.-

-Hola Eli-chan, Nozomi. ¿Qué tal su día?-La rubia imitaba a Maki.-

-Si haces eso me recuerdas a Nico-chan…-Maki bajó la mirada apenada.-

-Oh, disculpa…-Eli abrazó a la menor.-

-Oigan, yo igual estoy aquí.- Dijo molesta Nozomi.-

Desde el incidente de Nico, la personalidad de la pelimorada había cambiado rotundamente. Se había vuelto un poco más fría y al pelear contra las sombras, no tenía piedad alguna.

Eli, por otro lado, quiso intentar algo con Maki, pero esta le dio un rotundo "No" ya que estaba pasando por un mal momento a causa de Nico. Cosa que la rubia entendió perfectamente.

Maki era la que peor estuvo. Pasó por una crisis de depresión a causa de la culpabilidad. Llegó al punto de casi quitarse la vida luchando con las sombras, pero Eli la hizo entrar en razón diciéndole "Imagina que en uno de estos días, Nico despierte y tú no estés para decirle 'Bienvenida de vuelta'." Cada vez que la pelirroja intentaba hacer algo estúpido, recordaba las palabras de la mayor.

Satoko se acercó al trío que se encontraba en la entrada del salón de clases.

-Les quiero decir algo.-Dijo preocupada Satoko.-

-¿Ocurrió algo con Nicocchi?- Preguntó inmediatamente Nozomi.-

-Algo así…Tienen que verlo ustedes mismas.-Satoko salió del salón sin cambiar de expresión.- Ah, y una cosa más.-Satoko se detuvo y las tres chicas la miraron.- Ni se les ocurra preguntarle a Koizumi-san.-Dicho esto, la sensei se fue.-

El trío de chicas se miraron preocupadas. Tendrían que esperar hasta la tarde para saber si lo que le había ocurrido a la pelinegra era bueno o malo.

.

.

.

.

.

Una pequeña chica pelinegra rondaba por la casa tambaleándose, pues luego de no caminar en 2 meses, se le hacía complicado caminar. Iba vestida con una camisa a tirantes roja y unos pantalones cortos color negro, todo eso debido a la gran calor que hacía.

Era día Viernes, eso significaba que Hanayo llegaría temprano y no estaría tan sola.

Nico comenzó a ordenar su mente. Esa sombra la había matado, pero luego de dos meses aparece viva. Su mirada se fijó en las vendas que tenía en el brazo.

 _ **Flashback**_

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó curiosa Nico.-

-Ah…eso.-Dijo Satoko con comida en la boca.-No te saques esa venda por nada en el mundo.-Dijo seriamente.-

-¿Por qué?-Nico tenía muchas dudas.-

-Si la persona equivocada descubre lo que tienes tras eso, mueres.-Dijo Satoko.-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido.-Se levantó hacia un mueble y abrió un cajón sacando algo de ese lugar para luego entregarle unas cápsulas a Nico.-

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Estás muy preguntona hoy!-Se quejó Satoko.- Debes tomarte una cada 35 horas.-Satoko apuntó las pastillas.-

-Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué?-Desafió Nico.-

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas…-Dijo al sensei a regañadientes.- ¿Quieres que tus órganos se derritan lentamente?-Preguntó.-

Esa pregunta dio vuelta el mundo de Nico. Eso significaba que si no tomaba esas pastillas cada 35 horas…moriría.

-Tu cara me dice que no.-Sonrió.- Mañana al atardecer debes tomarte una. Ya me voy, ¿Estás lista Hanayo?-Preguntó Satoko a la menor que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa.-

-Sí…-Dijo tímidamente la niña de lentes.-

-Cuídate.-Satoko revolvió el cabello de Nico y salió de la casa junto a Hanayo.-

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Nico se sentó en el sillón y bostezó. A pesar de haber "dormido" dos meses, se sentía muy cansada. Eran casi la una de la tarde, en unos momentos llegaría Hanayo y le cocinaría algo.

La pelinegra se levantó para recorrer un poco la casa. Subió al segundo piso para revisar como eran las habitaciones.

Entró a una habitación que era grande, las paredes de un plomo claro, una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor color azul y unas mesitas de noche a los dos lados de la cama. Nico se acercó a un mueble grande en el cuál habían unas cuantas fotos, pero una foto en especial llamó su atención, así que la tomó.

Era una pequeña Hanayo sonriente, pero tenía el cabello largo y no usaba lentes, estaba junto a una Satoko de unos aproximadamente 15años. Cualquiera pensaría que son hermanas, pero…Los apellidos de Satoko y Hanayo son distintos. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía Satoko con Hanayo?

La pelinegra no pudo seguir haciéndose más preguntas, ya que el timbre sonó. Se asustó y miró el reloj, ¿Ya eran las 13:30? Nico salió de la habitación rápidamente y bajó. Se supone que Hanayo tenía llaves, no era necesario tocar el timbre. Al acercarse Nico escuchó más voces.

-¿Por qué tocas el timbre?-Esa voz era Maki.-

-Porque…-Hanayo buscaba excusarse.-

Nico abrió la puerta lentamente, las chicas que estaban detrás dejaron de hablar y miraron la puerta sorprendidas. Al ver que la persona detrás era Nico, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.-

-No es cierto…-Susurró Eli sorprendida.-

-¡Nico-chan/Nicocchi!-Dijeron al unísono Nozomi y Maki mientras abrazaban a la más baja.-

-H-Hey, me sofocan.-Decía Nico nerviosa mientras las dos chicas la soltaban.-

-Puedo ver que Satoko cumplió su promesa.-Dijo Eli con los ojos llorosos.-

-¿Estás llorando porque la gran Nico nii está bien?-Se burlaba Nico.-

-Me alegra que estés viva, es todo.-Sonrió Eli.-

-No te desharás de mí tan fácil.-Sonrió la pelinegra.-

-Nico-chan, perdóname.-Maki abrazó fuertemente a Nico mientras lloraba.-

Nico no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a Maki de vuelta. Le alegraba ver que su tomate estuviera bien.

-No te preocupes Maki, todo está bien ahora.-Decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Maki.-

Las dos estuvieron abrazadas unos cuantos minutos hasta que la mayor se separó del abrazo y miró a Nozomi, quién estaba secando sus lágrimas.

La pelinegra se abalanzó sobre esta, dejando sorprendida a la más alta.

-Gracias por no abandonarme en ningún momento.-Habló la más baja cerca del oído de Nozomi.-

Nozomi temblaba, aún no podía creer que Nico estuviera viva y esté abrazándola en este momento.

La pelimorada no lo pudo evitar y mientras abrazaba a la más baja, soltó unas lágrimas.

-Jamás te abandonaría.-Dijo mientras apretaba más a la pelinegra.-

Nico levantó la mirada y le habló a Eli, sin soltar a Nozomi.

-Gracias, sin ti ahora mismo estaría hecha polvo.-Dijo Nico soltando una risilla.-

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, no dejaría que mi contrincante muriera.-Sonrió.-

-¿Eh? Pensaba que ya había perdido.-Dijo sorprendida la chica de coletas.-

-Nop.-Dijo Eli en un suspiro.-

Maki escuchaba la conversación de las dos chicas extrañada, pero eso no evitaba que no despegara la vista del abrazo entre Nico y Nozomi. ¿Por qué abrazó más a Nozomi que a ella? Se sentía enojada.

Espera ¿Por qué se sentía molesta? Solo era un abrazo, pero eso no quita que ahora esté prefiriendo a Nozomi que a ella…

En ese momento, los comunicadores hicieron un ruido, indicando que alguien hablaría.

-Chicas~-Era Satoko.- Preparen sus trajes de baño, mañana nos vamos a la playa.-Decía animada.-

¿Playa? Nico procesaba eso y se le venía a la mente Maki, Nozomi, calor, agua, bikinis…Su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso. El día de mañana será un día agitado.

 **Uhh, se viene el capítulo de la playa 7u7. Gracias por la espera, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado n-n. Ahora responderé los reviews.**

 **Nicocchi 17: El pasado de la sensei será un misterio durante muuucho tiempo e.e. Eli no es tan mala como para aprovecharse…o sí? 7u7. Gracias por leer n-n**

 **Sakur4shizun3: Eli por ahora no es tan mala en ese sentido ewe. Pero ella sabe que no debe aprovecharse de este tipo de situaciones, creo xD.**

 **TMizuko: Tenía pensado que Nico no despertara hasta luego de un año XDD. Pero mejor no xD. Bueno…ya sabes lo que le pasó a la familia de Nico :'v**

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel: Maki es muy tsundere para darse cuenta de lo que siente uvu. Gracias por pasarte nun.**

 **Betov2: Pero claro que Nico se preocuparía por su tomate, ahora es lo único que tiene junto a Nozomi uvu.**

 **xXNicoWeyXx: Baia baia, otro fan de hacer sufrir a Maki xDD. Y como usted dijo ¡No waifu no laifu!**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero con ansias sus reviews nun.**


	9. Chapter 9

Caía la noche y el grupo de chicas tuvo que despedirse de Nico. La pelinegra se despidió de sus amigas con una sonrisa y cuando vio que ya se habían ido cerró la puerta y suspiró mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la sala. En ese instante se le acerca Hanayo con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo, Hanayo?-Preguntó Nico.-

-¿T-Tienes dónde dormir?-Hanayo estaba avergonzada completamente.-

Ante esa pregunta Nico miró sorprendida y sonrojada a la menor, ¿le estaba proponiendo indirectamente dormir las dos juntas? Mientras más se lo imaginaba, su cara se volvía más roja, cosa que asustó a Hanayo.

-¡N-No pienses mal por favor!-Gritó Hanayo igual de roja imaginando lo que pasaba por la mente de Nico.-

¡N-No, claro que no!-Nico desvió la mirada y tapó su cara con la palma de su mano.- D-De todos modos, puedo ir a mi casa.-Dijo Nico.-

-Nico senpai…bueno…-Hanayo intentaba buscar una forma suave de decirle a Nico lo de su familia.-

-No te preocupes, ya lo sé.-Al ver la cara sorprendida de Hanayo, decidió explicarse.- Satoko dejó una carpeta abierta sobre su escritorio y…leí todo.-Nico bajó la cabeza.-

-Yo…¿puedo abrazarte?-Preguntó la menor.-

-¿Eh?-Dijo inconscientemente Nico para luego acceder.-Claro.-Sonrió y la menor se le acercó.-

Era un abrazo cálido, muy cálido. Nico sentía como un calorcito que la hacía sentir mejor. Definitivamente debía abrazar a la menor más seguido.

Por otro lado, la menor estaba completamente avergonzada. Ella sabía lo que era perder a un familiar, ella sabía…lo que era perder a tu familia.

De la nada, un ruido las sacó de su mundo. Miraron hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba Satoko viendo a ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

-A Rin-chan no le gustará esto, Hanayo.-Dijo en broma Satoko. Provocando que ambas chicas se separaran.-

-Y-Yo…me iré a dormir.-Dijo Hanayo mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente.-

Las dos restantes en la sala veían como la menor subía las escaleras. En eso Nico miró a Satoko preocupada.

-¿De verdad le dirás a Rin?-Preguntó nerviosa la pelinegra.-

-Claro que no.-La maestra se acercó a Nico y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de esta.- Esa chica siempre se me hizo extraña.-Satoko hizo una muestra de desagrado.-

Al ver esa mueca de Satoko, Nico no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. La pelinegra se percató que la mayor tenía unas bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Qué compraste?

-¿Eh?-Satoko miró las bolsas en sus manos y sonrió.-Es tu traje de baño y el de Hanayo.-Dijo pícaramente.-

-¿E-Eh?-Nico se sonrojó de golpe al imaginarse a Hanayo en el bikini rallado que estaba en la bolsa.-

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan hormonal.-La maestra usó su tono pícaro otra vez.-

-¡C-Cállate!-Nico golpeó en el brazo a Satoko.-

-¡Jajaja!-Satoko soltó una carcajada.- Ya vamos a dormir.-Decía aún riendo.-

La maestra rodeó los hombros de Nico mientras que esta tapaba su cara con ambas manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día soleado y hermoso. El grupo de chicas había quedado de juntarse a las doce de la mañana en la estación de trenes.

En ese lugar ya se encontraban Satoko, Nico y Hanayo. Las tres se encontraban sentadas fuera de la estación bajo la sombra debido al fuerte calor. De la nada, a Nico se le viene una pregunta a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué vamos a la playa?-Preguntó mirando a la nada.-

Hanayo lo pensó un tiempo y no encontraba respuesta. Las menores miraron a Satoko.

-¿Es enserio? ¡La playa está marcada como lugar donde hay un pedazo del pergamino!-Dijo indignada la sensei.-

-Ah, ¿de verdad?-Dijo sin interés Nico.-

-¡Muestra un poco de interés!-Le gritó Satoko.-

-Sí, sí.-La pelinegra movía su mano de arriba abajo.-

Hanayo miraba la escena con diversión, hasta que recordó algo.

-Pero si está en el mapa y hay que buscar el pedazo del pergamino…¿Por qué viniste si son las elegidas que lo deben buscar?-Preguntó tímidamente.-

-Bueno…porque necesito vacaciones.-Dijo la sensei como si fuera lo obvio.-

En ese momento, llegan Maki, Nozomi y Eli apuradas. Al llegar donde se encontraban las otras chicas, Nozomi se sentó junto a Nico y se apoyó en su hombro derecho, haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Cansada?-Preguntó Nico con una sonrisa.-

-Un poco.-La pelimorada le devolvió la sonrisa.-

Maki miraba esa escena con un poco de celos. ¿Por qué ella no se apoyaba en el hombro de Nico? Ella igual podía hacerlo. Maki se iba acercar a Nico, pero Satoko se lo impidió.

-Maki-chan, ¿Puedes ver a qué hora pasa nuestro tren?-Preguntó la sensei.-

-Ah…claro.-Dijo sin ganas.-

¿Nico estará enojada con ella por lo del comunicador? No, Nico era rencorosa pero no con ella. Al llegar dentro de la estación para ver los horarios se sentó en una de las cuantas sillas y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasaron unos minutos y sintió una mano en sus hombros.

-¿Todo bien?-Era Nico.-

-Ah, sí.-Dijo indiferente la pelirroja.-

-Ya estás con tu lado tsun-tsun.-Nico se sentó junto a Maki.-Ya dime qué te sucede.

-Primero, no soy tsundere. Y segundo, ya te lo dije, no pasa nada.-Maki desvió la mirada.-

-Sí eres tsundere.-Nico tocó la punta de la nariz de Maki.-Estás así desde que…Nozomi…-Nico decía cada palabra más lento.-Maki…no me digas que…-Nico no terminó la frase.-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la pelirroja.-

-¡Estás celosa!-Dijo sonriente Nico.-

-¿¡U-Ueh?!-La cara de Maki estaba completamente roja.-

-Esa reacción me dice que sí.-Se burlaba la pelinegra.-

-N-No…yo…-Balbuceaba Maki.-

-No te preocupes princesa, solo tengo ojos para ti.-Nico le guiñó el ojo y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar.-

¿Cómo le había dicho? Le dijo…¿Princesa? Definitivamente el rostro de Maki no podía estar más rojo.

Nico salía del lugar con la cara roja y su vista fija en el suelo. Se le subió la confianza a la cabeza y le dijo eso a Maki. Definitivamente debería ocultar mejor sus sentimientos.

-Nico, ¿ya viste la hora del próximo tren?-Preguntó Eli sacando a Nico de sus pensamientos.-

-En 10 minutos más…-Dijo la pelinegra en un susurro mientras pasaba al lado de la rubia con la vista en el suelo.-

-¿Qué demonios le pasó?-Se preguntó Eli mientras veía como Nico desaparecía de su vista.-

La rubia se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, al asomarse la vio sentada, tomando agua y hablando sola. Se veía tierna a los ojos de Eli.

Decidió acercarse a hablarle y alcanzó a escuchar lo que balbuceaba Maki con su cara enterrada en sus manos.

-¿Qué se cree llamándome así?-Decía la menor.-

-Hola.-Saludó de repente Eli.-

-¡E-Eli!-Se precipitó Maki levantando la cabeza.-

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo estos 10 minutos?

-Claro.-Le sonrió la menor.-

-" _Ahh…que linda"_ -Pensó Eli.- ¿Qué le sucedió a Nico? La vi extraña.-Preguntó.-

Al escuchar eso, la menor se tensó y decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo en el tren?-Preguntó rápidamente Maki.-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó confundida la rusa.-¿De dónde salió eso?-La rubia soltó una risilla.-

-Sé que Toujou-san se sentará con Nico-chan.-Dijo un tanto enojada.- Y no me quiero sentar con Satoko. Aparte, me gusta estar contigo.-Se sonrojó levemente la menor.- N-No es como si quisiera desde antes sentarme contigo…S-Solo fue por descarte…es todo.-Murmuraba.-

"Me gusta estar contigo" esa frase sonaba una y otra vez en la mente de la rubia. No le faltaban ganas de decirle "A mi también me gusta estar contigo, es más, me gustas". No. Definitivamente no. Por lo que tuvo que disimular su alegría.

-Aww, me alegra.-Sonrió la rubia.-

Al parecer el viaje en tren será lo mejor para la rubia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un largo viaje en tren, discusiones por parte de Eli y Nico por quién debería ayudar a Maki, Nozomi y Maki regañándolas y Satoko disfrutando su descanso, llegaron a la playa.

Satoko al poner un pie en la arena caliente, lo primero que hizo fue quejarse.

-¡Está caliente!-Gritó la sensei.-

-Oh, la arena está caliente. ¿Por qué será? ¡Ah! ¡Debe ser porque la maldita arena está expuesta a casi 34 grados todo el día y tú estás sin tus malditas sandalias!-Gritó Nico enojada.-

-Que cruel Yazawa-san…-Fingía llorar la maestra.-

-Satoko-san, vamos a buscar un lugar para la sombrilla.-Aconsejó Hanayo a la sensei.-

-Bien, bien…-La sensei buscó con la mirada un buen lugar para descansar.-¡Allí!-La mayor apuntó hacia un lugar cerca de una cueva.-

Las cinco menores aceptaron el lugar que apuntó su sensei con tal de que esta se callara en algún momento.

Nico dejó los bolsos bajo la sombrilla. Se agachó a sacar sus lentes de sol de su bolso pequeño, pero al levantarse se encontró con dos grandes cosas cerca de su cara, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-W-Woah…-Nico tragó fuerte y subió la mirada. Era Nozomi tratando de alcanzar el bloqueador que estaba cerca de ella.-¿N-Necesitas esto?-Nico le estiró el bloqueador.-

-Ah, sí. Gracias Nicocchi.-Nozomi sonrió.-

La pelimorada se puso de pie dejando ver su bikini celeste, el cuál le venía muy bien.

-Hace que sus pechos se vean más grandes…-Susurró Nico.-

-Yazawa, estás babeando. Ten decencia.-Satoko golpeó la cabeza de la pelinegra.-

Nico salió de su trance y tocó su boca. En efecto, estaba babeando. Aunque no lo quisiera, se estaba comiendo a Nozomi con la mirada. Ya que era muy notorio, Nozomi aprovechó.

-Nicocchi…-El llamado de Nozomi hizo que Nico se volteara y se sonrojara ante lo que veía.-¿Quieres…ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?-Preguntó lascivamente Nozomi con la intención de quitarse la parte superior del bikini.-

-A-Ah…B-Bue…Y-Yo…-Nico balbuceaba cada cosa sin sentido.-

-Nozomi, déjala respirar.-Se acercó Eli, quien llevaba un bikini color blanco en la parte superior y rosado con fucsia en la inferior (N/A: Ya saben, ese que sale en el opening de la segunda temorada xD)

-Le haces competencia a Nozomi.-Dijo Nico.-

-Chicas…¿tienen el bloqueador?-Preguntó Hanayo con un bikini blanco con rayas negras verticales.-

-Hanayo-chan, te crecieron.-Dijo Satoko fijando su vista al busto de la menor.-Estás alcanzando a las de tercero.-

-¿E-Eh?-Hanayo se sonrojó.-

-Apoyo ese comentario.-Se unió Nico.-

-¡N-Nico senpai!-Exclamó avergonzada.-

-Ya dejen a Hanayo en paz.

En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para Nico y Eli. Una linda pelirroja se paraba junto a la chica de lentes con sus manos en la cadera. Llevaba un bikini negro, el cuál hacía que sus ojos resaltaran más y su sedoso cabello se viera más hermoso. Era hermosa a la vista de todos.

-H-Harasho…-Dijo Eli en lo bajo, perdida en la figura de Maki.-

-Cásate conmigo.-Nico miraba cada reacción en los hermosos ojos de la menor.-

-Pervertidas.-Maki se movió de ahí dejando a las chicas imaginando cada cosa.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una pelinegra caminaba enojada mientras en su cara se formaba un pequeño puchero.

Llevaba un tierno bikini de color fucsia con unos vuelitos en la parte superior. Estaba empapada y llevaba su ropa estilando bajo su brazo. Tras ella, venía Satoko riendo fuertemente.

-Yazawa, vuelve.-Decía entre risas la sensei.-

-Oh…¡Claro que no!-Nico tiró su ropa a las toallas.-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-Preguntó Maki quien estaba sentada leyendo un libro bajo la sombrilla.-

-¡Esa tipa llevaba una soga para dejarme en una roca! ¿¡Qué clase de persona va con una soga al mar?!-Se quejaba Nico.-

-Oh, Nico era una broma. Pensaba que flotarías.-Dijo Satoko.-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó inconscientemente Nico.-

-Se supone que las tablas flotan.-Se burlaba la mayor.-

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó Nico acercándose amenazadoramente a la sensei.-

-Nico-chan, cálmate.-Maki tomó a Nico por debajo de los brazos como si de un niño se tratara.-

-¡No me puedo calmar si solo se burla de mi poco pecho!

-No es como si mintiera.-Se unió Nozomi.-

-¡No te metas, Nozomi!-Se quejó Nico.-

En todo el ajetreo, Eli se acercó apresuradamente a ellas.

-Encontré una sombra clase Envidia entrando a la cueva.-Dijo Eli.-

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron. Se secaron, pusieron ropa cómoda y partieron hacia el lugar, menos Satoko y Hanayo.

Pero antes de que Nico se fuera, Satoko le susurró algo al oído.

-No se demoren mucho.-Susurró la mayor.-

Nico comprendió el mensaje y asintió, siguiendo a las otras tres. El cuarteto de chicas corría por las rocas cuidadosamente, en unas cuantas partes, Eli y Nico ayudaban a las otras dos a bajar o subir algunas rocas.

Al llegar a la cueva, revisaron el entorno en caso de que la sombra hubiera salido de la cueva, para su suerte, no había salido ya que no había rastros oscuros en el piso.

Decidieron entrar a la cueva, la cuál era un poco húmeda debido a que estaba cerca de la costa. La primera en entrar fue Nico, quien llevaba la linterna para alumbrar el lugar.

-Este lugar me da un mal presentimiento…-Decía Nozomi con un poco de miedo.-

-Nozomi, todo estará bien…-Dijo Eli, pero su atención se fue por un crujido.-

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Maki.-

-No lo sé, pero júntense más.-Dijo Nico dando una orden.-

Las cuatro chicas se juntaron más. Maki se juntó más a Nozomi, quien se juntó más a Eli y esta última se juntó más a Nico.

Cuando todo se calmó, las cuatro se relajaron.

-¿Ven? No era na-. –Nico intentó calmar las cosas, pero se fijó en algo.-Hey…¿y el piso?-Preguntó nerviosa.-

-¡Aahh!-Gritaron las cuatro al darse cuenta que caían por un pozo.-

* * *

Mientras en la playa, se encontraba Hanayo con su computadora monitoreando las posiciones de las elegidas, hasta que una alerta apareció en la pantalla.

-¡S-Satoko-san, perdí comunicación con las elegidas!-Decía la menor buscando una solución.-

-¿¡Qué?!-Exclamó la mayor acercándose apresurada.-

-También perdí su ubicación.-Hanayo se estaba agitando.-

-Hanayo, cálmate…¿Nico se llevó la pastilla?-Preguntó.-

Hanayo se volteó a ver la caja donde estaban las pastillas y se sorprendió.

Nico no se había llevado la pastilla y debía tomársela en una hora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El grupo seguía cayendo, el pozo era demasiado profundo, o eso pensaban. Estaban tan preocupadas de recibir el golpe del suelo, que no se percataron que mientras caían, se separaron en parejas debido a unas cuevas que habían dentro del pozo.

Nico no se dio cuenta y cayó fuertemente de espalda contra el suelo de la cueva. Se levantó un poco quejándose, pero volvió al piso ya que otra persona cayó sobre ella.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Se quejó Nico.-

La otra persona se levantó con dificultad y le ofreció su mano a la pelinegra.

-Prende la linterna.-Dijo adolorida.-

-¿¡Eli?!-Gritó Nico.-

-Sshh, no grites.-La rubia tapó la boca de la más baja.- ¿Y la linterna?

La pelinegra buscó entre sus pantalones que eran tipo pescador, pero no encontró nada.

-Debió caer en otro lado.-Se levantó mientras buscaba.-

Mientras Nico buscaba, la linterna que necesitaba cayó por donde mismo Eli y ella cayeron. Iba con tanta fuerza que, al golpearla en la cabeza, cayó al suelo, ganándose una risa burlesca por parte de la rubia.

-Ya busquemos una salida para encontrarnos con Nozomi y Maki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maki cayó boca abajo en el suelo rocoso, lastimándose un poco el mentón. Junto a ella, cayó alguien más, pero debido a la oscuridad no sabía quién era.

-¿Q-Quién es?-Preguntó Maki mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.-

-¿Maki-chan?-Esa voz…la reconoció enseguida.-

-Tou…Nozomi-san.-Se sorprendió la menor.-

-Vaya, parece que el destino nos juntó.-Dijo mientras prendía una llama en su dedo índice que alumbraba bastante.-

-Sí, claro.-Dijo Maki mientras apretaba el botón del comunicador.- Nico-chan, Eli. ¿Me oyen?-Para la mala suerte de la menor, tan solo se escuchaba interferencia.-

-Debe ser porque estamos bajo tierra.-Decía Nozomi mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.-

-Como sea. Busquemos a Nico-chan y Eli.-Maki empezó a caminar.-

Y así, la otra pareja intentó salir de la cueva, encontrarse con las otras dos y vencer a la sombra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico caminaba con la linterna en mano buscando una forma de salir, pero había algo que la molestaba. Eli no se despegaba de ella.

-¿Dónde está la rusa poderosa que conozco?-Se preguntó sin dejar de caminar.-

La pelinegra había olvidado que a Eli le daba miedo la oscuridad, lo recordó ya que cuando no encontraba la linterna, la rubia temblaba demasiado. Pero no pudo seguir pasando desapercibida, ya que cuando Nico prendió la linterna y la alumbró, las piernas de la rusa temblaban como gelatina.

-¿L-La batería durará?-Preguntó temblorosa Eli.-

-Sí, no te preocupes.-Le dijo amablemente Nico, tratando de calmarla.-

Luego de dar tantas vueltas, llegaron a una pequeña cueva, la cuál parecía ser una mina abandonada. La pelinegra encontró un cofre, así que le pasó la linterna a la rubia para que alumbrara el cofre y así ver que había dentro.

Nico se agachó a abrir el cofre, ya que tenía quizás cuantos años, tuvo que usar un fierro viejo que había ahí. Ya abierto, Nico se percató de unos fósforos y una nota que decía:

" **Prende uno, prenden todos"**

Nico no comprendió el mensaje, por lo que hizo lo que ella pensó. Se puso de pie y encendió un fósforo. Se acercó a una antorcha que había en la entrada y la prendió, tras eso, las otras antorchas se encendieron y Eli apagó la linterna.

-Oh, a eso se refería.-Se sorprendió.- Quizás al final de esto haya una salida, vamos.-Dijo Nico empezando a caminar.-

Mientras caminaban, a Nico le dio un dolor en el estómago, cerca del intestino delgado. El dolor era tan fuerte que hizo que Nico cayera de rodillas.

-¡Nico, ¿estás bien?!-Se acercó rápidamente Eli.-

-S-Sí…-Dijo Nico mientras se levantaba ya que el dolor ya se había pasado un poco, pero el dolor seguía en su brazo, justo donde tenía la venda.-Auch…-se quejó levemente.-

-¿Segura que estás bien?-Preguntaba la rubia mientras ayudaba a Nico a ponerse de pie, pero esta tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente.-¿Ocurre algo?

En ese momento la pelinegra abrió los ojos completamente y sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas.

-¡Eli agachate!-Gritó Nico empujando a Eli al suelo.-

En ese instante, una roca del tamaño de un balón de fútbol pasó sobre ellas. Al levantar la vista, ambas se percataron de que frente a ellas avanzaba lentamente una sombra clase ira.

Se levantaron lentamente y se prepararon para luchar.

-Esto se pondrá interesante.-Eli se puso en guardia.-

-Sí, no es la sombra por la que veníamos, pero un poco de acción no nos viene mal.-Nico apretó los puños.-

Eli corrió hacia la sombra y lanzó unas cuantas ráfagas de aire que la sombra esquivó rápidamente. Al estar preocupada de los ataques de Eli, la sombra no se percató que Nico se acercaba rápidamente con la intención de golpearla.

En ese momento, la sombra abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillaron a tal punto de cegar a Nico, haciéndola retroceder.

Eli aprovechó y se acercó a la sombra, pero esta ni se volteó y le brindó un gran golpe en la cara a Eli haciéndola caer.

-Ahora soy el reflejo de Yazawa Nico.-Habló con su voz rasposa la sombra.-

Eli y Nico quedaron boquiabiertas. ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de Nico? ¿A qué se refería con ser el reflejo de Nico? La pelinegra corrió hacia la sombra con la intención de golpearla otra vez, pero la sombra, aparte de bloquear el golpe de Nico, le dio uno en el estómago dejándola sin aire, junto a una patada haciendo que esta chocara fuertemente contra la pared.

La rubia lanzó una ráfaga de viento con unas cuantas rocas, las cuales dejaron aturdida a la sombra.

-¡Termínala Nico!-Gritó la rusa.-

-¡Ahí vo- -Nico no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que su nariz sangraba. ¿Eh?-Nico empezó a vomitar sangre.-

-¡Nico!-Eli golpeó a la sombra, esta ya no estaba, pero había soltado un trozo de papel que la rubia tomó.-

En eso, la cueva donde estaban empezó a derrumbarse. Eli tomó a Nico y buscó una salida. Al correr por toda la mina, encontró una salida que daba justo a la playa. Subió las escaleras y corrió rápidamente con la ropa llena de sangre.

Al divisar a Satoko y Hanayo les gritó.

-¡Satoko sensei!-Gritaba Eli desesperada.-

Satoko, quien armaba una carpa grande, se volteó, y al ver el estado de Nico ya sabía que hacer.

-Hanayo.-Habló Satoko. A lo que la menor ya sabía que hacer.-

Ya que estaba oscuro, la menor encendió una lámpara e ingresó a la carpa. Mientras Satoko envolvió a Nico, quién ya estaba perdiendo la piel.

-¿Estará bien?-Se preocupó Eli.-

-En unas horas lo estará. Tú ve por las otras dos.-Dijo la mayor entrando a la carpa con la pelinegra en sus brazos.-

Eli asintió y se dirigió de vuelta a la cueva donde aún estaban Nozomi y Maki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntaba Maki mientras el suelo dejaba de moverse.-

-No lo sé, pero espero que ellas estén bien…-Dijo Nozomi preocupada.-Sigamos buscando.-Habló Nozomi empezando a caminar.-

Maki tenía un mal presentimiento, le ponía nerviosa el hecho de no poder comunicarse con las demás y estar con poca luz. Si hubiera caído junto a Nico-chan, ahora mismo estaría hablando con ella y su ánimo subiría. Pero está con Nozomi, la persona que se acerca a SU Nico-chan.

De pronto, la pelirroja siente que algo helado pasa por sus hombros, cosa que provocó que diera un pequeño saltito.

-¡Hiaa!-Exclamó Maki.-

-¿Maki-chan?-Nozomi se volteó.-

-A-Algo tocó mis hombros.-Maki se escondió tras Nozomi.-

-Perdón por asustarlas.-Se escuchó.-

-¿Eh?-Nozomi incrementó el fuego en su dedo índice para que se iluminara un poco más el lugar para ver de quién era esa voz. Al ver de quién se trataba abrió su boca, pero Maki le robó las palabras.-

-¡Nico-chan!-Exclamó aliviada Maki.-

-Nicocchi, si estás aquí…¿Dónde está Elicchi?-Preguntó Nozomi.-

-Eli…Eli volvió a la playa.-Dijo Nico despreocupada.-

-¿Volvió a la playa? ¿Osea que se aburrió de buscarnos?-Preguntó Maki.-

-Sí, así es.-Sonrió Nico.-

-Mientes.-Dijo rápidamente Nozomi.-

-¿Eh? ¿No me crees Nozomi?-Nico se acercó a la pelimorada.-

-Elicchi no es así.-Decía Nozomi nerviosa por la cercanía de la pelinegra.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Nico tomó la barbilla de Nozomi haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.-La volviste a ver hace poco. Las personas cambian, ¿sabías?-

-Lo sé…-Nozomi temía del tema que podría tocar la pelinegra.-

-Y tú eres la que más lo sabe, ¿no?-Susurró Nico a unos centímetros de los labios de Nozomi.-

De pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se sintió, haciendo que Nico diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Q-Qué rayos?-Se preguntaba Nozomi parpadeando.-

-¡Aléjate de Nozomi!-Se escuchó fuertemente.-

-¿¡Eli?!-Exclamó Maki viendo como Eli lanzaba ráfagas contra Nico .-

-¡Maki, ella no es Nico!.-Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¡Es una sombra clase ira!

Maki se volteó a ver a Nozomi quien estaba temblando.

-Esa sombra casi roba mi primer beso…-Se decía la pelimorada.-

-Espera, si no te resististe…¡Querías un beso de Nico-chan!-Exclamó Maki.-

-¡N-No, te equivocas!-Se sonrojó Nozomi.-

-¡Discutan eso después, necesito ayuda!-Se quejaba Eli.-

Maki y Nozomi se pusieron en posición de batalla, las manos de Nozomi se encendieron con fuerza debido al enojo que tenía, mientras que Maki trataba de concentrarse.

La sombra dejó su forma de Nico y volvió a su forma original, a la vez, golpeó a Eli provocando un sangrado de nariz en esta. Nozomi lanzó un poco de fuego para aturdir a la sombra, cosa que logró y Maki aprovechó para lanzar unos cuantos rayos mientras rodeaba a la sombra.

En ese momento, la sombra lanza un golpe al azar. Golpe que, para su mala suerte, recibió Maki dejándola inconsciente. Eli al presenciar esa escena concentró todo el aire provocando un pequeño tornado, el cual succionó a la sombra y la hizo polvo, soltando el verdadero trozo de pergamino, ya que la primera se hizo polvo apenas Eli salió de la cueva.

Nozomi tomó a Maki en sus brazos y siguió a Eli hacia la salida.

* * *

 **Ah, por favor no me maten por la desaparición ;;. Holi, aparecí luego de unos 3 meses aproximadamente :C. Perdón por la demora, mi pc murió, entré al colegio y más weas pasaron que me impidieron actualizar. Les mentiría si les dijera que no tenía nada preparado, pero la verdad es que sí, tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrito, y me ayer me dije "Oie, lo terminaré y actualizaré mañana aprovechando que no tengo clases" y aquí estamos 3:.**

 **Weno, disculpa por desaparecer, pero weno, traté de compensarlo con este capítulo que espero que les guste :c. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo, pero no sabría cuando podría actualizar, lo siento muczo :c. Bueno, ahora responderé los reviews uwu.**

 **Nicocchi17:** Aquí tienes el capítulo n-n, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior. Bueno, como leíste en este capítulo, Nico ya sabía lo de su familia y lo tomó bien. O eso creo…Saludos! Owo

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** El gore no puede faltar en ninguna historia mijo :c. He leído tus historias, pero en modo fantasma xD. No he dejado review porque se me olvida ;;. Cuando lea un nuevo capítulo te dejo uno uwu . Saluditos:3!

 **Betov2:** Baia baia, alguien conoce bien a Eli 7u7. Pues sí, el hecho de que Maki la rechazara, Eli intentará con mayor razón conquistar a nuestro tomatito uwu. Pues como viste, Nico sufrió con los bikinis de todas xD

 **Nishikinojejeje:** Hola!, me alegra que te guste mi historia :33. En esta historia cada ship tendrá su razón de existir uwur. Y sí, el KurokoxMisaka es maravilloso y más si lo representamos en el NicoMaki ;u;

 **Sakur4shizun3:** Uh, me alegra cuando la gente se engancha con mis historias uwu. Pos sí, Nico se la pasó en grande al principio del capítulo xD. Como dije en otra respuesta, Nico tomó bien lo de su familia, o eso creo yo jejejjeje.

 **Bueno, sin más me despido y nos vemos cuando pueda actualizar otra vez uwu. Saludos!**


End file.
